W E N D I G O
by Noire Rigel
Summary: En el momento en que elevas tu voz me olvido del dolor, de las preocupaciones y de los errores que hemos cometido. Me olvido absolutamente de todo y solo dejo paso a la necesidad. Esa que siento tan fuerte por simplemente complacerte... ¿Crees que podamos vivir para ver otro día más? (AU) (ADVs dentro)
1. W de Wendigo

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, lo que es una suerte porque se volvería demasiado erróneo.

 **Advertencias:** Rated M. Este fic contiene BL, angst y violencia explícita. No apto para todos así que si no te sientes cómodo con temas subidos de tono y/o bastante sangre, eres libre de buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer.

* * *

Mi nombre es JJ, sí, justo así. Sé que suena extraño pero ya aprendí la lección y no volveré a mencionar mi nombre completo a nadie otra vez. Tengo 18 años y me encuentro corriendo por mi vida, a pesar de que mi cuerpo goza de buena salud y se encuentra bien entrenado a costa de largas horas de esfuerzo, lo que me sucedió este día era algo que no iba a poder evitar.

Ahora estoy a punto de salir del bosque y me cubro los oídos por si fuera necesario. Mis padres me esperan en casa aunque seguramente se espantarán al ver el exceso de manchas de sangre sobre mi ropa. No fue mi culpa, no del todo, pero tampoco hice nada para detener los eventos que desencadenaron en este trágico accidente.

Cuando creí que ya podía vislumbrar la salida, la figura que reconocería hasta en mis sueños apareció justo delante de mis ojos. Mi respiración agobiada me impidió hablar, di un rápido giro para correr en cualquier otra dirección, pero algo en mí sabía que nada serviría. No era lo suficientemente rápido ni lo suficientemente ágil para escapar de las fauces de la bestia en la que se había convertido _él_.

Pensar que somos amigos me ayuda en estos momentos cuando me empuja con tanta fuerza contra el suelo que termino gritando al creer que me rompió la pierna de la cual me jaló. La verdad no estoy seguro de sí seguimos siendo amigos después de esto, pero creo que es lo mínimo que merezco. Él es uno de los pocos que tengo, y considerando que me estoy esforzando por sobrevivir no tan solo por mí sino para que cuando reaccione no se sienta tan mal, sí, definitivamente me merezco un premio o… Al menos no morir desangrado.

Grité fuerte y agudo cuando los dientes afilados me destrozaron el costado. Pataleé entre quejidos mientras me retorcía e intentaba golpearlo pero nada de lo que hacía parecía surtir efecto, pensar que cuando está en su estado normal soy capaz de tirarlo de un golpe no me ayuda a mejorar mi estado anímico, pero no me pidan tanto, es decir, estoy al borde de la muerte, creo que puedo compadecerme de mí mismo sin sentir culpa.

Mientras él mastica lo que acaba de robar, un trozo de carne… _Mía_ , comienzo a arrastrarme aunque sé que me dañaré los codos, todo para alejarme de él. Pero no dura mucho, sus orbes encendidos con esa hambre insaciable me miran brillantes antes de que abra la boca, sé lo que viene a continuación y no me gusta para nada.

– **Jean… –** susurra con voz grave y sé que no me depara nada bueno. Ya me lo habían advertido los pocos libros que alcancé a leer para prepararme. Pero la sensación es mil veces peor, o mejor, dependiendo del punto de vista.

Sí, porque de pronto todo deja de importar. Simplemente le sonrío y me muevo para volver justo abajo de él, donde la figura quiere. Lo miro con los ojos nublados y sintiendo la mente esponjosa, en realidad no había nada malo en lo que estábamos haciendo, o eso decía mi mente que ya era prisionera del mágico efecto que surtía la voz de quien se ha convertido en mi dueño, un timbre que me hace temblar y no precisamente de miedo.

Y me olvido del dolor, de las preocupaciones, de los errores que hemos cometido. Me olvido absolutamente de todo y solo dejo paso a la necesidad. Esa que siento tan fuerte por simplemente complacerlo. Ni siquiera duele cuando me quito la camiseta -que de todos modos ya estaba destrozada y manchada con mi propia sangre- y luego de dejarle mi torso con la herida a la vista le extiendo los brazos, invitándolo a venir conmigo.

Es la hora en la que voy a perder el conocimiento. No se asusten, solo dura las horas que toma mi cuerpo para recuperarse por su cuenta. Puedo sentir su abrazo mortífero y no tengo miedo. Vuelvo a percibir sus dientes desgarrándome pero ya no me atemoriza ni preocupa, simplemente sonrío comenzando a cerrar los ojos, dejándome llevar por la felicidad que me obligan a sentir por estar siendo de utilidad a quien pertenezco. Solo hay una parte de mí que se resiste a esa paz mental que me da el dejarme llevar. Esa que le pide perdón por no haber corrido más fuerte, por haber esperado tanto para alejarme cuando sabía que iba a pasar pues no es la primera vez que ocurre ni será la última.

– _ **Beka…**_

Mi voz es un delicado murmullo mientras mi mano le acaricia el cabello. Él se alimenta de mí y yo le permito hacerlo. La culpa la cargamos ambos al día siguiente cuando todo vuelve a la normalidad dentro de este surrealista curso de eventos. Las palabras que no puedo decir porque estoy demasiado hipnotizado por su voz, solo las puedo reproducir en mi mente. Y se repiten una y otra vez mientras me dejo ir hacia la oscuridad una vez más.

 _Lo siento..._ _ **Beka**_

* * *

 **W** de **Wendigo**

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

¡Hola! Si has llegado hasta aquí te felicito. Como mi OTP favorita es JJBek y no tiene suficientes fics, aquí estoy con otro aporte para el fandom.

A diferencia de la otra historia que tengo por ahí, esta es completamente un AU de mitología/fantasía por lo que está ubicado en su propio mundo con sus propias reglas que se irán explicando en los siguientes capítulos. Estará escrita por POV de personaje pues me gusta complicarme la vida.

Agradezco cualquier comentario/galleta/opinión. Y también gracias a _**Maiev-S**_ que leyó esta historia desde sus oscuros inicios.

¡Saludos!


	2. E de Entender

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, esta historia comprueba mi punto.

 **Advertencias:** Rated M. Este fic contiene BL, angst y violencia explícita. No apto para todos así que si no te sientes cómodo con temas subidos de tono y/o el tema del canibalismo aplicado a este tipo de criatura que es Otabek, eres libre de buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer.

* * *

 **E** de **Entender**

* * *

Mi nombre es Otabek Altin, kazajo, 17 años según lo que dicen los papeles de identificación que poseo aunque he tenido desde hace un tiempo la duda de que sean reales. Se supone que vengo de una familia común, con abuelos normales y antepasados igualmente normales. Pero la palabra _normalidad_ ha perdido sentido de un tiempo a esta parte y creo que ya no debe ser usada con tanta simpleza. ¿Qué es lo normal? ¿Qué es lo extraño? Son algunas de las preguntas que me hago a mí mismo mientras camino a solas por el bosque que rodea un costado de la ciudad.

Debería regresar porque tengo variadas actividades que hacer, pero no quiero. Cuando estoy entre los árboles es que me siento libre. Es cuando dejo de preocuparme de aquello que se esconde dentro de mí y que pugna por salir cada vez que tiene la oportunidad. Es extraño, no lo comprendo, siempre he sabido contenerme a mí mismo y a mis emociones, es algo que aprendí desde pequeño, pero estos últimos meses ha sido un suplicio. Siento que las emociones se agolpan primero en mi pecho y luego llenan mi cabeza sin dejarme pensar.

En la soledad que me promete la naturaleza todo debería ser normal, hasta que un olor más que conocido me hace girar el rostro para todos lados. _No ahora._ A mi garganta le cuesta tragar saliva y fuerzo a mis pies a caminar en la dirección contraria a lo que siento. Pero hay algo más poderoso que mis deseos y eso es lo que hace que termine regresando sobre mis pasos hasta dar con una figura que se apoya con la mano en uno de los troncos mientras recupera el aliento.

– **¿Qué haces aquí? –** pregunto incapaz de sonar amable. No es que no quiera verte, te extraño y mucho. Pero este era mi momento de estar en paz y tu presencia elimina por completo el significado de esa palabra.

– _ **¡Te encontré!**_ **–** resaltas como si fuera la mejor noticia del día, no lo es por supuesto.

Cruzado de brazos te veo intentando acercarte a mí y doy un paso hacia atrás. Tu mirada dolida me dice que te estoy hiriendo pero es que pareces realmente no entenderlo. El rechazarte es el daño menor que puedo hacerte, ya lo has vivido y tu cuerpo guarda un eterno recuerdo de la primera marca que te dejé. Lo puedo atisbar a través de la camiseta sin mangas con la que vas vestido ese día. ¿Por qué demonios no puedes usar ropa normal? Prendas que no me hagan ver tu piel dorada tan directamente, que no me obliguen a relamerme por el mero deseo de tocarte.

La atracción que generas en mí es de lo que pareces no enterarte. ¿Qué te hace creer que puedo controlarme lo suficiente cuando te tengo cerca? Pero eres demasiado confiado, o demasiado idiota, y de todos modos te acercas a medida que camino hacia atrás sin ver donde voy, la vista fija en tus ojos que me exigen cosas que no les puedo dar. Que no _debería_ querer darte pero no es tan solo el anhelo físico el problema entre nosotros. Cuando siento el suelo cambiar de forma tras de mí entiendo que voy a caer de golpe, en mi forma actual mis reflejos no tienen nada de especial, así que caigo pesado hacia atrás y por mala suerte no termino con una contusión en la cabeza.

– _ **¡Beka!**_ **–** exclamas con esa voz tuya que reconocería en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Te siento acercarte a mí y cierro los ojos. Realmente no quiero verte. Duele mucho. Pero mis oídos te escuchan mientras te agachas a mi lado y cuando tu mano roza mis párpados mi cuerpo tiembla de pies a cabeza.

– _ **¿Hasta cuando vas a huir de mí?**_ **–** preguntas en un tono tan triste que me obliga a abrir los ojos y a mirarte con seriedad.

– **Tienes que alejarte de mí, ¿Qué no entiendes que todavía estás a tiempo? –** mis ojos se humedecen en la desesperación que siento.

Pero también estás ciego a eso y en vez alejarte terminas sobre mí abrazándome con más fuerza de la necesaria. He de destacar que al menos eso tienes, puedes defenderte bien, a pesar de que tu cuerpo no vaya a crecer más. La verdad es que no podemos seguir así. Mis manos se encargan de alejarte de mí. Me cuesta varios forcejeos y quejas tuyas pero logro quedar sentado y contigo a menos de medio metro de distancia. Puedo ver tu expresión, y aunque sé que terminaremos ambos llorando no me detengo a meditar en los sentimientos. Lo que necesitas es conservar la vida, y eso no te lo puedo dar…

– **Déjame, ¿Entiendes? No quiero verte, no quiero pasar tiempo contigo. No te quiero. Vete de una vez y regresa a tu casa con las personas que sí te aprecian –** decir todo eso me rompe internamente. Pero era necesario.

– _ **¡Mientes! Beka… Maldita sea, ¿Por qué eres así? Sabes que yo no puedo... –**_ mi mano se cierra sobre tu boca para callarte, a ninguno de los dos le va a ayudar el que estés a punto de repetir lo que me has dicho más de una vez.

 _Sabes que yo no puedo vivir sin ti._ Y ya verdad es que yo tampoco, pero esto que supuestamente es mi nueva vida no es algo que pedí ni es algo que quisiera conservar.

– **No volveré a repetirlo, ¡Largo! –** alzo la voz comenzando a desesperarme por lo terco que eres. Siempre complicas todo cuando te comportas así.

– _ **¡Pues no pienso irme a ningún lado idiota! –**_ exclamas y nuevamente intentas abrazarme.

No puedo con esto, en serio. Es demasiado para cualquiera. Es un empujón lo primero que te propino. Uno demasiado fuerte pues tu cuerpo a pesar de estar sentado se tambalea. Rápidamente me levanto, sin ofrecer las disculpas que me gustaría pedirte, pero es que estás ciego a la gravedad de la situación. Me giro para caminar lejos de ti pero vuelves a acercarte, esta vez tus brazos no me regalan caricias, sino que me empujas hacia adelante haciendo que me tambalee.

¿Que no ves que ya no sé controlarme como antes? El enojo me llena en ese momento y me giro para propinarte un puñetazo en el estómago que te deja sin aire. No… Vete antes de que te siga haciendo daño. Asustado de mí mismo vuelvo a dejarte allí y camino rápido entre los árboles, pero te hacen falta solo unos segundos para recuperarte e ir tras de mí. No sé lo que harás así que no me preparo lo suficiente, y es tarde cuando tu mano me agarra del hombro para girarme y ofrecerme directo el golpe de tu puño sobre mi mejilla.

El dolor no es tan malo. Me hace sentir vivo en ese momento. Un atisbo de sonrisa me recorre los labios mientras me limpio la nariz. Eso hace que pierdas la concentración al creer que ya me convenciste y entonces contraataco. Pero no soy capaz de medirme, ni de dirigir bien el golpe, es tu boca la que recibe de lleno mi puño esta vez…

Y entonces sé que estamos arruinados.

– **Vete… Por favor –** te pido tratando de contener la respiración mientras me cubro la boca y nariz con las manos. Pero eres un canadiense idiota y testarudo, y vuelves a la carga con el labio roto y arremetiendo contra mi como si se tratara de un juego de rugby.

Rodamos por una pequeña pendiente en la que pierdo el equilibrio luego de que empujes todo tu cuerpo contra mí. Hasta hace un tiempo podíamos simplemente jugar así y no había más consecuencias que unos rasguños y tal vez unos cuantos hematomas. Ahora es diferente. Yo soy diferente, y al ser diferente te obligué a cambiar también.

El lazo que nos une es tan fuerte que cuando al fin nuestros cuerpos se quedan quietos, contigo abajo mío, aunque sé que debería alejarme y dar el primer paso lejos, termino inclinando mi rostro para tomar tus labios con furia. Esa a la que soy propenso últimamente. El sabor glorioso de tu sangre es lo que me invita a probarla en esos momentos. Tu te quejas pero correspondes al gesto, inconsciente de lo que estás despertando en mí. Ya deberías saberlo, ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? _¿Por qué... ?_

– **Vete… Por favor… –** esta vez mi voz es un ruego hambriento. Puedo sentir como mi cuerpo se cambia así mismo por algo tan simple como haber tomado apenas una probada de todo lo que tienes para ofrecerme.

– _ **¿Beka? –**_ veo el miedo en tus ojos al llamarme y me doy cuenta de que al fin comprendes el peligro y la situación. Tratas de quitarme de encima, pero ya es tarde.

No estoy seguro de a quién debería culpar. Llegados a este punto, uno de los dos es quien siempre elimina las esperanzas de que la vida pueda volver a la normalidad. El miedo en tu expresión luego de ver el cambio en mis ojos solo alimenta el nuevo sentimiento que ya despertó por completo. De una incomprensible furia viene un deseo incontenible, insano y enfermo que me nubla el pensamiento a pesar de seguir consciente.

– **Te dije que te fueras… –** repito en tiempo pasado, mi tono de voz se escucha más grave a mis oídos pero ya no me sorprende. No hay marcha atrás.

Esa camiseta te queda bien. Me deja a la vista el inicio de tu torso, tus perfectos hombros y tu apetecible cuello. Ese que tiene mi marca desde hace unos meses y del que sé que soy dueño como si fuera lo natural el apoderarse de otra existencia de ese modo.

Esta vez mi sonrisa no te hace feliz. _Pero tu lo quisiste así._ Mi lengua es la primera que va bajando por tu cuello mientras sigues en vano reclamando por algo que no puedo darte ya, no puedo protegerte, no de mí mismo al menos. Mi espina parece sentir la electricidad a medida que voy dejando pequeñas mordidas que con mis ahora afilados dientes generan hilillos de sangre que me hacen simplemente desear más y más.

No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que tus reclamos se vuelvan quejidos de dolor, que terminan siendo gritos cuando me descubro rompiendo la carne en tu hombro. Desearía comerme incluso ese tatuaje que tienes ahí pero me contengo y sigo con las otras partes de tu piel. Tu aroma está inundando todos mis sentidos y sirve para enardecer mi más oscuros anhelos. No quiero que sufras, pero verte llorar y gritar por mí es una de las cosas más hermosas que he tenido el placer de ver cuando me alimento de ti.

Quiero que lo disfrutes también. Quiero que entiendas que agradezco la delicia que eres y por eso mismo te beso, a la fuerza en esos momentos, compartiendo tu sabor a pesar de saber que no eres precisamente dado a las comidas crudas. Eres tú el que parece no entenderlo pues sigues forcejeando y tratando de huir de mí. Ya es tarde, ¿No lo dije ya?

 _Tu sangre. Tu carne. Todo lo que eres. Me pertenece._

– **Jean…**

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Hi! Aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo.

Gracias por leer y también por los comentarios. Esta historia es un long fic, pero no tan largo. Tiene alrededor de 10 capítulos si es que todo va bien y no tengo que seguirlos cortando a la mitad.

En este capítulo, contado desde el punto de vista de Otabek, podemos ver cómo va cambiando su mente y los problemas que tiene para manejar su condición, esa necesidad que tiene por alimentarse de su presa (JJ) y otros detalles de como ha afectado todo esto a su relación, aunque todavía no se explica del todo como es que terminó así, pero eso vendrá en una próxima entrega.

Por si las dudas, en este punto, Otabek tiene 17 años y Jean 18. Aproximadamente.

Se siguen agradeciendo los comentarios desde ya.

Otra vez gracias a _**Maiev-S**_ que betea esta historia no importa cuanta sangre tenga.

Saludos!


	3. N de Nosotros

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, lastimosamente.

 **Advertencias:** Rated M. Este fic contiene BL, angst y violencia explícita. No apto para todos así que si no te sientes cómodo con temas subidos de tono y/o el tema del canibalismo/wendigos, eres libre de buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer.

* * *

 **N** de **Nosotros**

* * *

Mi nombre completo es Jean-Jacques Leroy y hasta este punto de mi vida, todavía podía pronunciarlo sin temor a que algo malo fuera a pasar. De hecho, desde el primer día que te vi, me aseguré de presentarme debidamente aunque siempre he tenido la duda de si me prestaste atención o si solo me viste como una molestia.

Como soy tendiente a necesitar atención y también a fallar en ciertas materias, tuve que dedicarme a buscar quien me ayudara en ese entonces y quien seguiría ayudándome hasta el final de mis días en la escuela. Luego de una corta búsqueda, resultó que la mejor opción que tenía era el estudiante que hacía poco había llegado a la escuela, no te lo tomes personal, claro que me llamaste la atención desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero si no hubiera sido porque todos mis otros compañeros ya no me tenían paciencia, entonces seguramente no hubiese terminado rogándote por ayuda todos los días cuando terminaban las clases.

Y accediste, gracias al cielo. Fue toda una sorpresa cuando al terminar la lección extra de ese día de historia y unos pocos ejercicios de matemáticas, comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestras respectivas casas y resultó que vivíamos convenientemente cerca. Apenas a cuatro calles de distancia. Yo estaba tan feliz que no cabía en mí mismo de la alegría y te lo demostré todas las veces que pude. Logré que me dieras tu número de teléfono y aunque eras bastante malo para darle uso, por lo menos respondías mis mensajes de texto cuando te decía que nos juntáramos antes de ir a la escuela para caminar juntos.

Los días se comenzaron a volver rutina, en la mañana ya sin tener que escribirte, siempre estabas esperándome en el mismo punto, y cuando no aparecías yo terminaba en tu casa aguardando a que estuvieras listo para poder cumplir con nuestra sagrada rutina. Íbamos a la misma clase, almorzabamos juntos, tú te ibas a la biblioteca o simplemente a descansar en uno de los jardines de la escuela cuando me tocaba práctica del club de Hockey y luego regresábamos juntos para ir a estudiar a una de las dos casas.

¿Recuerdas cuánto intenté que entraras al club conmigo? Teníamos apenas 13 años, o 14, ya no estoy tan seguro, pero realmente disfrutaba pasar tiempo contigo. Más de lo que me gustaba estar rodeado de otras personas. Siempre he sido muy sociable, o mejor dicho, lo he intentado. No resulta porque según tú soy demasiado egocéntrico pero no lo puedo evitar, es decir, esta genialidad que ves en mí, no se mantiene sola. Al menos sí aceptabas que te acompañara las veces que salías a trotar por las calles cercanas al bosque, aunque en principio te había cohibido mi acoso por descubrirte un fin de semana haciéndolo, finalmente accediste a tener un compañero tan ruidoso como yo.

Me río solo de recordarlo. Igual que sonrío como idiota cuando rememoro el primer beso que te robé, he de confesar que se trataba solo de una broma casta, simplemente quería ver tu expresión de sorpresa pero en vez de eso el asombrado fui yo cuando comenzaste a corresponder y terminamos en una posición que casi nos mete en problemas estando en tu habitación, justo tu madre había decidido ir a ofrecernos algo de beber. Y claro que me bebí todo después de eso, me había quedado sediento de tu contacto.

No lo entendía del todo bien, o eso supongo. Teníamos apenas 16 años. Toda una vida por delante, muchas horas pasando juntos el tiempo, creando memorias dulces y otras no tanto, pero todas las tengo guardadas en mi mente y pecho. Alguien debería haberme dicho que las iba a necesitar poco tiempo después, así hubiera tomado más fotografías, te hubiese escrito más y te habría querido de mejor manera.

Solo éramos amigos que se besaban cada vez que podían, que querían compartir sus primeras veces y que tenían la tendencia a dejarse llevar más de la cuenta cada vez que se les daba la oportunidad. En teoría era una relación sana, una que tal vez mi padre no aprobaría pero no podía importarme menos. Estaba cumpliendo su sueño al jugar hockey e intentar ganar una beca deportiva, lo mínimo que me debía era aceptar en silencio a la única persona de la que nunca he sido ni seré capaz de apartarme.

Hablo de tí, no seas idiota. _Siempre_ se trata de ti.

El tiempo fue cruel con nosotros, no nos dejó disfrutar mucho más. Acababa de cumplir 18 años, tu todavía tendrías 17 por unos meses hasta alcanzarme. Habíamos salido al trote obligado del día sábado por la mañana y terminamos encontrando una nueva ruta en el bosque y que se veía peligrosamente interesante, por supuesto que con esa edad y con las hormonas elevadas, nos pareció una buena idea.

Nos salimos de la ruta, tampoco recuerdo la razón. Y dimos con un hermoso claro que tenía un pequeño pero agradable lago en el que decidí que sería una brillante idea bañarme. Claro que casi me congelé y cuando salí temblando de pies a cabeza me regañaste hasta el cansancio mientras intentabas hacerme entrar en calor. Sé que con otros no eres tan abierto para decir las cosas y te agradezco por haberme tomado tanta confianza que eras capaz de comentarme hasta las más mínimas cosas que pasaban por tu mente. Yo era feliz escuchándote y también era feliz cuando me escuchabas.

Éramos perfectos el uno para el otro.

Tan perfectos que cuando uno empezaba con una caricia, el otro la elevaba a mayor potencia para corresponder. Y viceversa. ¿Ves que sí puse atención a tus tutorías? Dejando de lado mi charla, aquí estábamos, yo a medias vestido y tu abrazándome y frotando mis brazos para generar el calor que acababa de perder. Me había perdido en tus labios ya más de veces de las que era necesario contar.

– _ **Beka… ¿Podemos?**_ **–** pregunté jadeando mientras recuperaba el aliento luego del último beso. Usualmente no te preguntaba y tomaba todo lo que quería, pero esta vez planeaba hacerlo diferente mientras mis manos se tomaban de tu camiseta que estaba ya sobrando.

– **¿Crees que diré que no? –** tu voz monótona me hizo reír y te ayudé a quitarte las prendas lentamente hasta que quedaste igual que yo, solo con ropa interior.

Tu cuerpo no necesitaba de mucho más que existir para elevar mis deseos, y al parecer yo surtía un efecto parecido pues luego de haber estado prácticamente encima tuyo mientras me brindabas calor, me dejaste reposar sobre el tierno pasto del claro, encima del desastre que eran nuestras ropas para comenzar a subir mis niveles de calor de otra manera. Y se sentía jodidamente bien. Tenías la manía de lamer mi piel en toda su extensión y jamás iba a quejarme de eso, tampoco de las mordidas que me dabas de vez en cuando. Solo que esta vez aplicaste demasiada fuerza al hacerlo en mi labio que terminó dejando escurrir unas gotas junto con el sabor metálico dentro de mi boca.

– _ **¿Quieres que la primera vez sea de modo rudo? No es que me queje**_ **–** comenté sin poder evitar quitarle seriedad al momento.

– **Calla y déjame limpiarte –** seguramente en ese momento me encontraba demasiado encendido, o ilusamente ciego.

No noté que ya no me sonreías, tampoco descubrí el cambio en tus ojos. Incluso cometí el error de cerrar los míos mientras probabas de mi sangre y succionabas la herida que me habías hecho. Mientras tus manos me sostenían de las caderas, mis brazos se encontraban cruzados por sobre los tuyos, enterrando los dedos en tu espalda. Todo iba bien, mi cuerpo ya se encontraba a una temperatura más que aceptable, yo diría que incluso más caliente de lo necesario pero eso era efecto de tu presencia.

En este punto necesito hacer una pausa. Porque el mero recuerdo de la primera herida me hace temblar y mi mente parece bloquearse. No entiendo bien cómo sucedió. Es decir, era lo normal. Te estabas dedicando a mi cuello cuando diste una mordida. Un poco fuerte pero estuvo bien. El problema fue cuando seguiste ensañándote con ese punto, cuando mis jadeos de placer se fueron tornando quejidos agobiados. Cuando de un momento sentí mi piel rasgándose y la sangre caliente brotando de la herida mientras que un grito de dolor en su más puro estado emanaba a la fuerza por mi garganta.

Sinceramente me costó entender lo que había ocurrido cuando las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos. Busqué tu mirada y tu expresión…

– _ **Otabek, ¿Q-qué demonios te pasa? ¡¿Qué acabas de hacer?!**_ **–** exclamé exaltado mientras te veía sin reconocerte. Por alguna razón sabía que había algo diferente en tí pero no entendía que era.

– **Yo no… Yo… –** fue lo único que dijiste.

Con fuerza te empujé, siempre había sido más fuerte que tú pero supuse que por la misma herida ahora me había costado más. tomé mi camiseta para presionarla contra mi cuello mientras pensaba en qué jodida excusa iba a poner para aparecer así en el hospital, rogando porque mis padres no se enteraran de mala manera. No quería que te culparan tampoco, es decir, cualquiera puede emocionarse haciéndolo, ¿No?

– _ **D-diremos… diremos que me atacó un oso o algún zorro, tiene que haber uno por aquí, cualquier animal salvaje de la temporada sirve**_ **–** comenté sin mirarte mientras meditaba en cómo vestirme sin soltar la tela que impedía que me manchara todavía más de sangre. La misma capa de pasto natural estaba pintada con las oscuras manchas.

– **Déjame ayudarte, l-lo siento… –** susurraste al fin sonando como te recordaba. No te lo impedí aunque no te miraba. Preferí ponerme los pantalones mientras tu presionabas la camiseta contra mi cuello.

No pueden decir que no lo intenté. Fue tarde cuando sentí que dejabas de apretar. Casi me dio un paro cardíaco al sentir otra vez la sangre bajando desde mi cuello por mi hombro.

– **¡** _ **Otabek! ¡En serio me estás asustando! Si no vas a ayudar al menos no me dejes desangrarme aquí**_ **–** pedí comenzando a alterarme de nuevo.

– **Te ayudaré. Pero cállate… Cállate –** murmuraste en un tono que no reconocí.

Y yo cometí el error de girarme. O de tratar de girarme. Tus manos me hicieron gemir cuando se tomaron de mis brazos con una fuerza que jamás me habías mostrado y sentí tu lengua como si fuera algo diferente mientras me limpiabas las marcas de la sangre gruesa que todavía caía. ¿Qué demonios creías que estabas haciendo?! Por todos los astros.

Seguí en mi ignorancia hasta que tus dientes volvieron a clavarse en esa zona. El dolor fue tan agudo que tuve que gritar de nuevo, de manera más desgarradora que antes. Peor fue cuando al fin logré mover lo suficiente el rostro para entender que estabas masticando un trozo de carne cruda... Carne que acababas de quitarme.

Mi garganta se llenó de bilis y tuve que inclinarme para vomitar sobre mis propios pantalones. De algún modo al fin supe que ya no estabas en tus cabales y traté de escapar de la imagen de placer que me mostrabas mientras saboreabas lo recién tomado dejando escurrir por la comisura de tus labios mi rojo líquido vital. ¿Era en serio?

Cuando volviste a mirarme fijo, ya habías dejado de ser tú otra vez. Tus ojos se habían tornado completamente negros, aterradores e incomprensibles. Eran un foso en que seguramente podría hundirme si no tenía cuidado. Pero no estaba en mis manos cuidarme ese día. Y lo aprendí de la manera más dolorosa que se podía.

Puedo decir que di la pelea contra aquello que se había apoderado de ti. Porque simplemente no podías ser tú, ¿Cierto? Intenté golpear a esa cosa que tenía tu rostro y cuerpo, intenté correr, intenté escapar, intenté tantas cosas, pero cada nuevo ataque se iba tornando más brutal, más sangriento y luego ya tuve no solo un trozo menos en mi cuello, sino que mis brazos fueron perdiendo pedazos al igual que mi torso, mi vientre… Inclusive mis piernas a pesar de que en algún punto estuvieron cubiertas por mis pantalones.

Mi garganta ya no podía más de los gritos. Gritaba por agonía, gritaba por mis padres, gritaba por auxilio, gritaba hasta tu nombre para que pudieras volver en ti. Pero al parecer incluso eso era un sueño improbable, un futuro imposible. Sea lo que sea en que te hayas convertido estaba acabando con mis fuerzas y además del dolor la pérdida de sangre ya había sido excesiva y no era capaz de mantener los ojos abiertos por un minuto ni mucho menos de moverme. Con suerte logré levantar un brazo para tomarte del cabello aunque terminé ensuciando tu mejilla con mi propia sangre mientras veía a tu cuerpo seguir masticando con ansias ese último pedazo que me habías arrancado.

Fue una caricia lo que finalmente te di, pero _esa_ cosa, lo que fuera, no entendía el gesto y a cambio me dio una mordida en la mano que me hizo seguir llorando, mientras podía ver como se aseguraba de tomar incluso un trozo de mi muñeca reventando tejidos y venas en el camino. Entonces sí que llegué a saber con certeza que no era una pesadilla.

Hubiese preferido que el _nosotros_ fuera eterno. Ahora mientras cierro los ojos sé que se acabó, no hay forma de que me recupere de esto, con una sonrisa me despido de ti. Solo lamento no alcanzar a decirte cuanto te he querido todo este tiempo. Cuánto te sigo amando en estos segundos en que mi respiración comienza a entorpecerse por la tos sanguinolenta que me provocan las heridas en mis órganos. Voy a morir ridículamente ahogado por mi propia sangre, ¿No es eso gracioso?

Por favor Beka, sonríeme tú también una última vez.

 _Por favor…_

– _ **Beka.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Hola otra vez.

Este capítulo es un recuerdo, del punto de vista de JJ de lo que ocurrió la primera vez que Otabek se transformó (por así decirlo) y forma parte de la explicación de todo lo ocurrido con ellos cuando todavía tenían una vida normal, como se puede ver, el contexto en el que se encuentran es diferente a lo canon, pero es por necesidades de la historia.

Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí y se siguen agradeciendo los comentarios.

Grazzie también a _**Maiev-S**_ que betea esta historia y que creyó que podría ser publicada a pesar de lo wrong de la misma.

Au revoir!


	4. D de Despertar

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, como ya se pudo corroborar.

 **Advertencias:** Rated M. Este fic contiene BL, angst y violencia explícita. No apto para todos así que si no te sientes cómodo con ver gente comiéndose a otra gente en el sentido literal, eres libre de buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer.

* * *

 **D** de **Despertar**

* * *

Después de la primera vez, lo único que quedó, fue el silencio. El sabor metálico en mi boca me revolvió el estómago cuando volví a tener todos mis sentidos en mi poder. Mi primera reacción fue alejarme más de un metro de tu cuerpo malherido. Intentaba respirar y me era difícil, peor aún cuando no te veía reaccionar. Me costó decidirme, pero logré moverme. Un dolor profundo nació en el centro de mi pecho y una terrible desesperación me atacó mientras acortaba la distancia, esta vez para buscar tu rostro.

Te removí y grité, pero no hubo respuesta, a medida que te tocaba fui entendiendo lo que acababa de pasar, la sangre en mis manos y sobre mi piel no cooperaban para sentir menos culpa. Lo peor fue sin duda cuando mis ojos fueron detallando las heridas abiertas. _Los pedazos de ti que ya no estaban._ ¿Eso lo había hecho yo? El aire me faltó otra vez, mi cuerpo no estaba acostumbrado a ver toda esa sangre, el daño sobre la piel que amaba y tu carne abierta… No me tomó más de unos segundos enlazarlo todo en una idea horrenda y terminé vomitando, más de una vez, todo lo que salía de mí tenía un color rojizo que me generaba más arcadas.

Y tú no reaccionabas.

No recuerdo bien lo que hice después. Mi mente no tiene claro si intenté vestirme o si me quedé así como estaba, cargando la culpa con esas manchas que se fueron secando en mí. No sé si volví a acercarme ni si intenté hacer alguna maniobra de primeros auxilios. Solo sé que me quedé allí, sin apartarme más de un metro de tu cuerpo, rodeado de mi propio vómito. Las lágrimas fueron las últimas en llegar y sin duda no quisieron irse por largo tiempo una vez que mis sollozos se elevaron en amargos sonidos y jadeos.

Era de noche cuando logré tranquilizarme, las horas que habían pasado eran algo que no fui capaz de contar. A mi mente vino entonces la duda sobre tu cuerpo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer ahora? No me creía con la capacidad de matarme, aunque era una opción, si tú no estabas mi vida no tenía sentido. La segunda era entregarme pero no quería ver la mirada de decepción en los ojos de tu familia cuando supieran lo que te había hecho, ese monstruoso acto que no sabía cómo calificar. ¿Cómo era posible que tu piel hubiese sido tan fácil de traspasar con mis dientes? Ni eso lo recordaba bien. La tercera opción era la más fácil y complicada a la vez, tenía que desaparecer. Desaparecer a toda costa…

Fue mientras te miraba de reojo que lo recordé. Mi madre me había mencionado algo hace muchos años, preocupada por ciertos gustos extraños que tenía pero que bien podían pasar simplemente por preferencias alimenticias. Ella me había dicho y repetido que no debía dejar que las emociones me sobrepasaran, que no podía permitir que la ira me dominara. Que jamás tenía que atacar en serio a alguien. Que había algo especial en mí, algo que no podía explicarme, pero que tenía que mantener a raya.

Saber que ella pudo haber imaginado que algo así pasaría no me ayudó. Necesitaba respuestas pero no tenía cómo ir a buscarlas, no dejándote allí al menos. Tu cuerpo merecía un lugar mejor para descansar, pero me sentía demasiado torpe en la oscuridad en esos momentos, con más cansancio que nunca. Finalmente me hice un ovillo sobre el suelo y después de varias horas de insomnio, caí rendido… El shock era el que me impedía entender que había acabado con la vida de quien amaba. _Tú_.

Estoy casi seguro de que mis sueños fueron sobre ti. En todos estabas recuperado, en todos resultaba que lo ocurrido había sido solamente una pesadilla, pero luego terminaba atacándote de nuevo. Y así se volvía a repetir en un ciclo enfermo, yo hiriéndote, yo rompiéndote en pedazos, yo alimentándome de tu carne, yo sobre ti. _Yo sin ti._

Te vi morir tantas veces en mis brazos y por mi culpa, que cuando sentí tu voz por la mañana no quise abrir los ojos. ¿Por qué tenía que castigarme con ilusiones de ese tipo? Apreté mi vista con fuerza ante ese nuevo intento de pesadilla, más cruel que todas las demás, pero era tu mano la que me había tomado del brazo y no me quedó más opción que abrir los párpados. El aire se esfumó de mis pulmones cuando te encontré arrodillado a mi lado, mirándome entre asustado y confundido. Fue la visión más hermosa que pude tener, y también la más aterradora. ¿Significaba que yo también había muerto…?

– **¿Beka…?** **–** tu voz, tal como la recordaba. Quería llorar otra vez. No deseaba que terminara como los otros sueños y este se veía tan real.

No quise hablar para no romper el hechizo que te tenía de vuelta conmigo, aunque fueras un mero producto de mi imaginación, mi cuerpo se movió contra el tuyo para abrazarte.

Pero no duré ni dos segundos cuando pude notar que temblabas considerablemente con mi tacto. Lento te fui soltando, mis ojos recorrieron tu cuerpo, no lo entendía pero todo se veía en orden. ¿Tal vez el sueño había sido esa pesadilla donde comía de ti…? No, esa marca en tu cuello me lo dijo, no había sido solo un sueño. Me levanté preocupado por lo notorio que era el daño que se volvería una cicatriz y por el evidente miedo que parecías sentir por mí. Cuando retrocedí un paso para no asustarte más, mis pies se encontraron con la superficie viscosa que había dejado al vomitar horas antes. Tuve que apretar los labios para no sentirme asqueado.

Te hice una seña para que siguieras el camino entre los árboles. Logré encontrar parte de mi ropa, la que me faltaba y no estaba arruinada, y me puse lo que podía, un pantalón manchado pero que al menos me cubriría para regresar. Vivíamos cerca de la orilla del bosque así que no habría mayor problema, pero las manchas de sangre seca se veían preocupantes así que te indiqué en silencio una pequeña laguna donde ambos nos limpiamos dejando que el agua se llevara los vestigios.

Sé que tenías dudas, podía verlo en tus ojos. Pero no parecías dispuesto a preguntarlas y yo tampoco estaba dispuesto a hablar por mi cuenta. Volviendo al lugar de los hechos, miré los rastros que había dejado con claro asco. No podía irme así. Sin saber como, di por hecho que ya no eras solo parte de mi mente y mi cuerpo se puso a trabajar en modo automático, incapaz de expresarse de otro modo. Usé lo que pude, incluso corteza de algunos árboles secos y logré tirar todo a la laguna que terminó guardando mi primer pecado.

– **Beka, que… ¿qué pasó?**

Tu voz por fin se alzó luego de haberte quedado mirándome mientras tu piel se secaba de las gotas luego de lavarte.

– _ **No ahora, Leroy. Vuelve a tu casa.**_

Esa negativa fue suficiente esta vez, nunca entendí por qué. Pero aunque se veía que querías quedarte, te obligaste a caminar lejos de mí, y luego de unos segundos solo una estela de tu presencia se mantenía conmigo. Miré a todos lados, tratando todavía de reaccionar. Aliviado pude ver que tu cuerpo _realmente_ no estaba. Si no estaba significaba que había sido verdadero. Que estabas probablemente de regreso en un lugar seguro. Así que era mi momento para regresar también.

* * *

Los días se fueron acumulando lentamente uno tras otro. Asistía a clases por obligación, te veía de lejos. Dados mis excesivos silencios parecías más dispuesto a aceptar la distancia cuando te la pedía, y comenzaste a alejarte de mí. ¿Creíste que no notaría que ya no había momentos en que nos quedáramos solos?

Después de la conversación que tuve con mi madre, y de que entre lágrimas me explicara que tenía algo que no me había querido entregar antes, pude entenderlo un poco mejor. La carta de mi abuelo fue instructiva, no lo suficiente, pero si lo básico para comenzar a aceptar que no había soñado lo ocurrido y que todo había sido tan doloroso como lo había sentido en un principio. Por más incomprensible, increíble y aterrador que fuera, no podía tomarme esas letras rasgadas en el papel como una broma. Porque ya lo había sentido una vez… Y eso significaba que había cosas en este mundo que se escapaban de mi comprensión y que estaban marcando mi vida con señales de peligro.

Eso hizo que mi atención a todo lo que no fuera yo mismo disminuyera varios grados, claro que existía una parte de mí que siempre quería saber dónde te encontrabas y que te seguía con la vista cuando desaparecías del salón. Tus mensajes me llegaban pero no los contestaba. En vez de acercarte a hablarme habías terminado prefiriendo el dejarme textos en el celular para leerlos, no me podía quejar. Casi había acabado con tu vida días antes, no tenía derecho a exigirte nada y ahora que sé lo que sé, preferiría que te hubieras mantenido así de alejado por más tiempo.

Sé que no lo entiendes, porque te cuesta ver la razón tras mi rechazo hacia ti. No es que no te quiera, te quiero más que a mi vida, pero no soportaría perderte de nuevo. Por eso necesito tomar distancia. Por eso deberías olvidarte de mí y vivir una vida tranquila, como un chico normal, sin preocupaciones por temas oscuros y sobrenaturales. Por eso no deberías haber venido tras de mí cuando entré en el bosque este día.

Allí estabas, tu presencia era tan marcada que sentía que podía olerla a la distancia aunque no tenía sentido. Estabas a más de dos metros de mí, pero me creía capaz de percibir el aroma de la fina capa de sudor que recorría tu piel luego del ejercicio que había significado que me siguieras. Exhausto me mirabas, con la expresión que tanto adoraba de cuando estabas por explotar en un berrinche, en varias formas siempre has sido como un niño pequeño y transparente ante los ojos de un buen observador.

Y demonios, yo _sí_ que lo era.

– **Altin, sabes que es peligroso venir al bosque de noche. ¿Qué crees que haces aquí tan tarde? –** me reclamaste y pude leer en tu mirada que no era lo que querías decir.

– _ **Vuelve a tu casa Leroy, puedes enviarme un mensaje cuando quieras**_ **–** no pude evitar sumarme también a los reclamos ya que en eso estábamos.

La letra de mi abuelo y sus crudas palabras vinieron en ese momento a mi mente. No tardé en darme cuenta de que había algo extraño ocurriendo con mi cuerpo. Te podía sentir de mejor manera, juraría que percibía incluso el latir de tu corazón aunque probablemente era solo mi propia palpitación que retumbaba con fuerza en lo profundo de mis oídos.

– **Eres un idiota. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Te he estado escribiendo porque sé que no quieres verme y porque estoy preocupado –** pude sentir tu voz al borde de quebrarse, pero en vez de reaccionar como hubiera hecho normalmente, acercándome para abrazarte, te miré con expresión casi aburrida. De algún modo la ira siempre terminaba como la primera emoción que lograba expresar con libertad.

– _ **¿Por qué me mientes? Sé que me has estado evitando, ¿Crees que no te he visto con esos idiotas que tienes por compañeros?**_ **–** me sorprendió un poco escucharme a mí mismo, demostrando por primera vez algo parecido a los celos por tus habilidades sociales, aunque en esos momentos se sentía realmente bien poder decirlo.

– **Yo no… Yo no te estaba evitando, ¡Tú eres el que no ha querido decirme nada de lo que pasó el otro día! –** la forma que tenías de fingir entereza me gustaba. Corrijo, siempre me gustaste, ahora no podía ser diferente.

– **¿Realmente quieres escucharlo, Leroy? ¿Estás seguro de que no me tienes miedo?**

Debo detenerme en este punto, porque fue importante. En el momento en que di un paso hacia ti, tú retrocediste otro. Y la segunda emoción que me recorría últimamente con frecuencia se sumó rápido a la primera. Con tristeza te vi cambiar de expresión, sé que hay algo en ti que te advirtió en ese momento que deberías salir corriendo, pero dolía, y me enojaba en doble medida al saber que esa parte de ti tenía razón.

– **N-no te tengo miedo... –** mentías, podía sentirlo en tu voz. Apreté los puños y avancé otros pasos, pero esta vez no hiciste intento alguno de moverte y terminé encontrándome a una distancia poco prudente de tu cuerpo.

– _ **Deberías temerme**_ **–** fui sincero aunque sé que todavía no me creías.

– **La marca que me hiciste, no se va… No sé… No sé cómo ocultarla –** confesaste y pude ver como te quitaste la bufanda que cargabas ese día.

Ese cuello que me encantaba besar tenía una marca poco agraciada pero que sabía había hecho yo mismo. Sé que no entendías el peligro de seguir allí conmigo. Lo tuve claro cuando tu mano se acercó a mí para tocarme luego de todo ese tiempo. La electricidad y el deseo me recorrieron en similar medida. Era el momento que mi abuelo había mencionado. Tenía que correr lejos o te haría daño.

¿A quién quiero engañar? Nunca he sido capaz de mantener la distancia cuando se trata de ti. Esta no iba a ser la primera vez que no pudiera respetar los límites que yo mismo me intentaba imponer. En vez de caminar en la dirección segura y marcar la distancia requerida, mis brazos se fueron contra tu cuerpo, que tembló cuando te tuve abrazado con firmeza. ¿No que no me tenías miedo…?

– **Beka… Ya no quiero discutir contigo. No me gusta estar lejos de ti. Yo… Yo te extraño mucho –** tus brazos me tomaron al fin y por unos segundos sentí la paz que solo tu podrías darme en ese mundo que se había convertido en un lugar maldito.

– _ **Estás en peligro**_ **–** alcancé a decir y la paz que habías creado se esfumó.

Pude sentir todo más claro en esos instantes. Ese tambor que retumbaba a lo lejos no era otro que el de tu corazón apegado a mi pecho, el de tus venas y arterias bombeando sangre por todo tu precioso cuerpo. Llenándolo de esa vibrante vida que me había cautivado desde antes de que estuviera consciente de lo que pasaba entre nosotros.

Tienes que saber, que lo que haré a continuación, es la demostración más pura y animal del amor que siento por ti. De ese afecto que soy incapaz de detener. Las advertencias del abuelo no fueron suficientes para mí y para la necesidad que me recorría. A veces quiero pensar en que no sucedió y borrarlo de mi sistema, pero cada vez que lo intento la imagen de mis dientes arrastrándose por sobre la piel de tu cuello me llena la cabeza. Mi lengua se aplastó en la marca que te había puesto sin saberlo, y a ella se dedicó teniendo como música para mis oídos los suaves jadeos que emitía tu boca.

Una vez que clavé los dientes, el instinto tomó su lugar en mi cuerpo y así fue como supe que estaba preparado para lo que tenía que hacer. Tus gritos pasaron a ser parte de la escena, pero cuando me encuentro en este estado soy más fuerte que antes, al menos tengo la fuerza necesaria para retenerte conmigo por más que forcejees. Te veo alterarte y sufrir, pero no puedo negar la belleza que descubro en lo mismo. Luego de saborear la sangre, pude sentir con mi lengua que mis dientes estaban preparados para cortar. Juraría que se habían afilado los colmillos, dejándome con las fauces de la bestia que era.

La verdad era que sí quería volver a hacerlo este día. Podré intentar negarlo en el futuro, no estoy seguro. Pero tengo claro que esa hambre que tengo solo podría ser llenada contigo y con tu carne, misma que comencé a arrancar de ti a mordidas haciendo que fueras perdiendo las fuerzas en mis brazos mientras llorabas pidiendo auxilio.

Tal vez hay algo en mí peor de lo que creen todos. Peor de lo que mi abuelo relató. Peor de lo que yo mismo quiero entender. Sé que si alguien viniera en estos momentos no dudaría en acabar con su vida solo con el fin de que me dejaran disfrutarte a gusto, pero estábamos cerca del pueblo y tus gritos no ayudaban a mantener el secreto.

– _ **Shhh… No grites**_ **–** susurró mi voz un tono más grave de lo normal. Ni yo me reconocía pero no me importó, sabía que seguía siendo yo mismo porque tenía claro que estaba mal y aun así no deseaba detenerme.

– **B-beka… Otabek… Por favor, n-no de nuevo… –** rogaste de manera dulce y mi boca llena de tu sangre se fue contra la tuya para tomar tus labios en un beso enfermo.

Te sentí toser y llorar después. Intentaste golpearme, no sé si yo estaba más firme o tu te estabas volviendo débil, pero no me lograste generar ni un rasguño y terminé con un trozo de la piel entre tu hombro y cuello entre los dientes. La mastiqué hasta que se volvió suave en mi boca y la tragué cerrando los ojos mientras aullabas de dolor y espanto.

No tienes que gritar, ¿Lo entiendes? Solo tienes que dejarte llevar como yo. Supongo que en esos segundos sí que preferí olvidar todas las advertencias, tal vez se trataba del monstruo que llevo dentro que me dijo exactamente lo que tenía que hacer. Todo lo contrario a lo que me había dicho la carta de mi abuelo.

– _ **Ya te lo dije, no grites… Jean.**_

No fue la frase, fue tu nombre lo que desencadenó todo lo que vino a continuación. Pude sentir como tu cuerpo se hacía más liviano en mis brazos y como parecías al fin dispuesto a mantenerte en silencio. Extrañado te aparté unos milímetros para mirarte. Tus ojos tenían algo diferente que no supe reconocer y esa sonrisa en tu boca manchada de rojo me hizo delirar mentalmente antes de que intentaras hablar.

– **¿No quieres un poco más…? –** preguntaste mientras te quitabas la camiseta sin mostrar gesto alguno de dolor aunque parte de la misma pareció engancharse con tus heridas y abrirlas otro tanto en el proceso.

¿Qué estaba pasando…? No tuve tiempo de negarme. El hambre me superaba. Y ahora que parecías realmente dispuesto todo fue más fácil. Supe que ya no tenía que sostenerte pues no hacías intentos de alejarte. Tuve claro que no correrías lejos de mí porque me mirabas como siempre me gustó que lo hicieras. Con una expresión feliz y luminosa. ¿En qué clase de enfermo me he convertido? Preferí no preguntármelo mucho mientras volvía al ataque. Tus gritos se volvieron gemidos de placer, nada parecido al terror que demostrabas antes, incluso diría que lo estabas disfrutando también.

No conté las horas pero pude notar que se oscurecía para cuando terminé de comer. Esta vez solo me limpié los labios mientras miraba el desastre que había dejado en tu cuerpo por segunda vez. En esos momentos en que debería gritar de culpa por lo que había hecho, lo único que sí hice fue recostarme al lado de tu cuerpo tibio y cerrar los ojos contra lo que quedaba de tu pecho izquierdo, el derecho había casi desaparecido a mordidas. Una de mis manos se abrazó a tu costado cerca de la carne abierta.

Para bien o para mal, el lazo está creado. Somos cazador y presa. Mañana cuando vuelvas a despertar, sabré que realmente estás hecho para mí, que tuve razón cuando sentí mi corazón palpitar con fuerza la primera vez que te escuché hablarme y también cuando pronuncié tu nombre ese día. Lo sé sin necesidad de más explicaciones. Tú eres mío y yo soy tu dueño. Por el tiempo que nuestras vidas duren. _Para siempre._

* * *

 _Al pequeño caballero,_

 _Desearía que no estuvieras leyendo esto. Pero si en algo sirve para minimizar tus miedos, te escribiría lo mismo mil veces. No me preguntes cómo ocurrió, ni desde cuando sé que hay algo extraño con los hombres de nuestra familia. Solo sé los hechos y estos son los que dictan que en este momento debes estar preocupado por algún acontecimiento extraño que te haya sucedido. Solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde…_

 _Cuando sientas que las emociones te sobrepasan es cuando tienes que comenzar a correr. Alejarte de cualquier aglomeración de gente. Tienes que ir tan lejos como puedan tus pies, marcar la distancia hasta que el hambre pase. A veces ocurrirá cuando estés con grandes grupos, otras veces cuando solo haya un alma cerca. Sea como sea, lo único que importa es que no te dejes llevar. Entre más disfrutes de lo que esté ocurriendo, más peligroso te volverás. No dejes que_ _eso_ _se apodere de ti._

 _Eres un Wendigo, todos los hombres de la familia lo hemos descubierto en algún punto de nuestra vida, algunos de buena manera, otros de formas terribles. Necesitas carne humana para sobrevivir, no que no puedas comer nada más, pero entre más te niegues a tu naturaleza, menor será tu capacidad de contenerla. Jamás me perdonaré la forma en la que se lo tuve que demostrar a tu abuela. Pero al menos ella ya descansa lejos de todo este horror. No deseo que vivas lo mismo, por eso te escribo esperando que esto llegue a tus manos a tiempo._

 _Puedes ser tú mismo y controlarte lo suficiente para llevar una vida normal. Pero no eres normal y nunca lo vas a ser, si tienes eso claro te darás cuenta de la importancia de cuidar tus propios rastros. Jamás dejes que alguien descubra lo que eres. Existirá un punto en el que tu control se esfume o que el hambre sea tanta que no tendrás más opción que alimentarte. Esto es importante, necesitas escoger bien a las presas que utilices. Si es un rostro desconocido, mucho mejor. Si la relación que te une a esa persona es demasiado fuerte, si te emocionas mucho, si deseas demasiado, entonces tu naturaleza querrá formar el lazo. Esto te pondrá en peligro a ti y a la persona que quede ligada contigo. Se convertirá en tu presa y le condenarás de por vida a servirte de alimento._

 _Alikhan_

 _P.D.: Evita usar el nombre de tus víctimas cuando estés transformado..._

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Hi Hello!

Este capítulo es la continuación del recuerdo de las primeras veces, pero contado desde el punto de vista de Otabek. Al final, lo que se cita, es la carta de Alikhan, el abuelo de Otabek, que fue lo único que de momento ha tenido más específico para poder entender en lo que se ha convertido.

Muchas gracias por leer! Y Si comentas, gracias dobles.

Agradecimientos a _**Maiev-S**_ por betear esto no importa lo largo que se vuelva.

Saludos!


	5. I de Imposible (P1)

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, se suma a mi lista de traumas.

 **Advertencias:** Rated M. Este fic contiene BL, angst y violencia explícita. No apto para todos así que si no te sientes cómodo con ver gente sufriendo con otra gente, eres libre de buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer.

* * *

 **I** de **Imposible**

 **(Primera Parte)**

* * *

Aquí JJ otra vez, como creo que ya es evidente, no morí en ese punto de la historia. Tampoco en los que siguieron. Aunque a veces no estoy seguro de que deba seguir vivo…

En este momento vienen a mi memoria las primeras semanas, donde no fuiste capaz de explicarme lo que te ocurría o lo que eras. Luego de unos meses de ser tu comida -una vez por semana, sagradamente- finalmente obtuve un poco de información. Por supuesto que no me lo tomé en serio, hasta que terminé buscando en internet acerca de la criatura de cuento de hadas que supuestamente decías ser y resultó que las cosas que allí se mencionaban eran casi todas ciertas, casi, porque jamás te vi transformado del todo en una bestia. Tus dientes cambiaban, tus manos también, tu fuerza aumentaba y tus ojos se volvían un par de pozos negros que todavía me aterran y preocupan. Pero sabía que seguías siendo tú, al menos un tú a medias humano.

Te quiero más que a mi vida, eso descubrí cuando decidí no volver a quejarme y me comencé a preparar mentalmente para las veces que te tocaba alimentarme de mí. Por supuesto que mi mente no era suficiente, pero de algún modo podía encontrar la tranquilidad y la paz necesarias si eras tan amable de llamar mi nombre. El dolor dejaba de existir en esos momentos y nos volvíamos solo tú y yo, pero te negabas a utilizar esa llamada desde el principio, así que me tocaba sufrir las penas del infierno hasta que veías cuanto dolía y al fin lograbas decir la palabra correcta para que mi cuerpo se mantuviera tranquilo.

Creí que estaba bien, es decir, sé que estaba mal. Pero podría ser peor… Lo que no me imaginé es que luego de unos meses ibas a comenzar a pensar en lo mismo pero que tu resolución sería mil veces peor. Todo por una cosa pequeña que había ocurrido el día anterior. Tuviste un ataque de hambre, o así me gusta llamarlo, y terminaste alimentándote de mí en un día de la semana en medio de las clases, cercano a los terrenos del colegio.

Las heridas fueron tan graves que me perdí el juego de la temporada de mi equipo de Hockey y recibí una cantidad exagerada de regaños de parte de mis padres por esa desaparición del mapa que había tenido por casi un día completo, aunque fue solo hasta que mi cuerpo se recuperó como solía hacerlo. Sentí que había algo extraño cuando te despediste de mí esa tarde, pues me abrazaste más tiempo de lo normal y te disculpaste por vez enésima por algo que sé que no puedes controlar.

Yo sé que no quieres hacerme daño, pero… ¿Realmente creíste que desaparecer al día siguiente me iba a devolver la vida tranquila que debería haber llevado desde un principio? Todavía no puedo creer que lo hicieras. Fui a tu casa, pero tu madre me dio las disculpas necesarias diciendo que te habías despedido sin decir a donde ibas. Algo en su expresión me dijo que ella sabía más de lo necesario así que preferí generar distancia antes de decir algo que fuera a perjudicarte con tu familia.

Y si crees que ser comido por ti fue peor que despertar al siguiente día y saber que no estabas, eres un idiota, pues saber que ya no te encontraría fue infinitamente peor. Vine a darme cuenta de lo mucho que dolía cuando llevabas tres días lejos. La verdad es que no podía entenderlo, pero sobretodo no era capaz de controlarme. Las lágrimas se me escapaban en medio de clases y terminaba pidiendo permiso para retirarme o para ir a la enfermería, me inventaba males inexistentes, solo quería estar solo. Solo o contigo, los demás no eran capaces de entenderlo.

A la siguiente semana, cuando mis padres vieron lo mal que me encontraba, y supieron por mi boca que habías tenido que irte, comenzaron a ser más indulgentes. Estaba viviendo algo parecido a las etapas del duelo y apenas iba en la tristeza. Al principio me había negado a creerlo pero ahora solo quedaba el dolor de saber que no querías regresar conmigo. ¿Qué había hecho mal para que me odiaras de esa manera? Dormía poco, despertaba mal y el día que terminé desmayándome en clases, por estar saltándome las comidas esos días, finalmente me enviaron a descansar a casa.

Allí me encerré y traté de aislar mi corazón del dolor. Pero cada día que pasaba la agonía se volvía peor. Mi madre estaba tan preocupada que comenzó a amenazar con llevarme a un psicólogo o algo similar. Estoy seguro de que no me hubiera servido así que en vez de escucharla terminé discutiendo con ella, pude verla triste como nunca en esos momentos pero no pensaba retirar las palabras que le había dicho para hacerle saber lo muy importante que eras para mí, más que muchas otras personas y cosas.

Cuando comenzaba la tercera semana de tu desaparición, mi cuerpo se encontraba bajo el peso mínimo aceptable y me sentía terriblemente cansado. Me trataban de alimentar, pero terminaba tirándolo todo y solo fingiendo que ingería alimentos, lo único que sí hacía era beber, agua en su mayoría pues todavía no conocía del todo el alcohol para ahogar el sufrimiento que cargaba. Me levanté ese día a pesar de que no tenía deseos y me quedé viéndome al espejo, observando el desastre en el que me había convertido, antes de ir a la cocina a buscar algo de líquido.

El timbre de la casa comenzó a sonar, normalmente no me importaba pues escuchaba a mi madre ir y recibir a quien se hubiese atrevido a caminar hasta nuestra puerta. Pero ese día el timbre seguía sonando y no sentía a mi madre, así que finalmente me resigné a tener que escuchar ese molesto ruido una y otra vez. Eso hasta que fueron golpes los que se registraron en la madera y con mala cara, terminé abandonando mi cuarto acercándome hacia la entrada principal. Me temblaban un tanto las piernas por la debilidad, había pasado demasiado tiempo en cama, pero pude sostenerme de la manilla sin tropezar y con la misma expresión de hastío, abrí a medias la puerta para echar al entrometido.

– _ **No queremos nada, gracias y adi…**_

Fui incapaz de terminar la frase. Mi cuerpo se congeló por completo. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Abrí del todo la entrada dejando de apoyarme en ella, no intenté secarme el rostro así que el llanto viajaba copioso por mis mejillas, podía sentir los espasmos en todo mi cuerpo provocado por los sollozos. No, no me sentía bien. Nada estaba bien.

– **Jean…**

La voz que tanto deseaba escuchar fue la que pronunció al fin mi nombre, fui hacia adelante para golpearte, o abrazarte, no pude saberlo bien, pues mi cuerpo decidió que era momento de no reaccionar y me fui a negro unos segundos mientras tu llamada y también tus gritos angustiados se volvían solo un eco en mi cabeza. Estaba tan cansado, tan exhausto de sufrir, que no tenía muchos deseos de despertar luego de verte allí con esa expresión de arrepentimiento que me dolió tanto o más como tu partida.

No sé en qué punto logré abrir los ojos pero pude ver cuando estabas entrando en mi habitación. El cielo se movía de manera extraña y entonces entendí que me estabas cargando en brazos y volví a cerrar mis orbes. Al parecer no eras solo producto de mi imaginación y nada podía hacerme más feliz que eso.

– _ **Beka…**_

Cuando por fin te llamé, no supe cuánto tiempo había pasado. No pude moverme mucho pues aún me vi aprisionado en tus brazos, aunque ahora te encontrabas al menos sentado en la cama, cuidando de mi sueño en tu regazo.

– **¿No estás comiendo…? Te ves enfermo… ¿Qué creías que estabas haciendo al abrir la puerta en ese estado?** _ **–**_ para mi dolor lo único que recibí fueron regaños, aunque estos solo me hicieron sonreír bajo tu mirada seria.

– _ **Mamá no está y pensé que podía… –**_ resoplé como un niño pequeño y traté de incorporarme y sentarme por mi cuenta pero tu agarre me lo impedía.

Fruncí el ceño y te empujé ligeramente. Pude percibir el desconcierto y dolor en tu mirada, pero quiero que sepas que en ese momento todavía no podía perdonarte. Me habías abandonado de la nada y ahora aparecías así como así solo para reclamar. ¿Acaso tengo cara de idiota? Puedo parecerlo, pero no lo soy. Ya más repuesto y menos mareado me recosté en la cama dándote la espalda. Me moría por tocarte, pero en vez de eso me abracé a mí mismo mientras contenía la respiración por cada signo de tristeza que quería mostrarse sin mi consentimiento.

No fue suficiente cuando sentí tu peso sumarse al mío sobre la colcha. Incapaz de contenerme cuando tu pecho se acomodó en mi espalda, una vez que tu brazo se cruzó por sobre mi vientre y tu aliento se chocó con mi nuca, volví a llorar. Esta vez más fuerte. En lo que me costó intentar calmarme, pude sentir que también llorabas y entonces entendí una verdad que me dolió todavía más.

Tu también te sentías perdido.

– **Te extrañé, Jean, mucho… –** te escuché murmurar con la voz ligeramente quebrada y entonces tuve el valor para girarme, te miré con los ojos todavía rebosando lágrimas y luego me abracé con fuerza a tu cuerpo.

– **Beka…** _ **Dime que no te irás de nuevo… dime que no te irás nunca**_ **–** pedí en tono desesperado y te sentí asentir mientras correspondías a mi abrazo.

Pronto nos volvimos un embrollo de brazos y piernas. No pasaron más de diez minutos cuando ya nos estábamos besando, lento en principio, como si temiéramos rompernos, más de lo dañados que ya estábamos, debo detallar. En ese beso agridulce por lo salado de las lágrimas, comprendí un hecho que me persigue hasta el día de hoy.

Te necesito y me necesitas, sea o no una relación sana, me cuesta respirar cuando no te tengo cerca. Me cuesta moverme y tener deseos de vivir otro día cuando creo que te he perdido. Y por eso mismo necesitaba tener la seguridad de que te quedarías conmigo.

–… _**¿Has comido? –**_ me atreví a preguntar luego de que mis labios y los tuyos terminaran irritados por el desesperado contacto que practicábamos.

Que tu mirada se apartara de mí luego de eso me dolió y preocupó a la vez. Con cuidado me separé de tus brazos y te observé en silencio, tratando de dilucidar de qué se trataba todo esto. Pero tu expresión impertérrita no ayudaba en nada y que no fueras capaz de verme a los ojos volvía todo peor. ¿Por qué no me mirabas? ¿De qué tenías miedo?

– _ **Otabek Altin… Han pasado ya dos semanas… ¿No tienes hambre? Y ya sabes de qué hambre estoy hablando –**_ pregunté con voz fría, las lágrimas ya eran solo un recuerdo.

La única respuesta que obtuve fue tu mano en mi mejilla. Me acomodé contra la misma mientras te miraba, el contacto duró lo suficiente para notar que tus ojos me estaban intentando ocultar algo, aunque no pude saber de qué se trataba.

– **Estás cansado… Y necesitas comer. Te dejaré por ahora pero le avisaré a tu madre que la necesitas** _ **–**_ en el segundo en que escuché eso, mi labio inferior tembló y mi mano se tomó de tu muñeca con miedo. ¿De nuevo ibas a despedirte?

– _ **No te vayas, por favor. Si no quieres decirlo… Yo no volveré a preguntar –**_ asustado como nunca te rogué que no me dejaras de nuevo.

– **No es eso, en serio necesitas descansar…** _ **–**_ tus labios se acercaron para posarse en mi frente y me sentí a punto de volver a llorar en ese instante. Parece que lo notaste porque volviste a relajarte en tu posición y te quedaste acariciando mi cabello.

– _ **Beka… –**_ murmuré volviendo a sentir el cansancio.

– **Duerme, Jean… Shh… Tranquilo, no me iré de nuevo.**

Tu voz logró calmarme para conciliar el sueño. Cuando desperté no estabas, pero tenía mi teléfono lleno de mensajes tuyos preguntándome cómo estaba entre otras cosas. Quise creer en ti así que me atreví a reconciliarme con mi madre, que para mi sorpresa ya no se encontraba del todo furiosa conmigo, solo preocupada, y gracias a ello fui mejorando, lento pero seguro, el estado en el que se encontraba mi cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Hola de nuevo!

Ha pasado un tiempo pero ya tenemos nuevo capítulo. Es la primera parte de la letra I (Está dividida en 4 porque tengo problemas de síntesis y sino queda muuuy largo, ha)

Como se pudo notar, hemos vuelto a la línea temporal de la actualidad, lo ocurrido en este capítulo se sitúa tiempo después de los acontecimientos de los primeros dos capítulos. Es el primer (y probablemente único) intento de Otabek de alejarse de Jean, por su bien. Claro que no contaba con que Jean no iba a poder soportarlo bien…

Gracias por leer y muchas más gracias si me quieres dejar algún comentario.

Agradecimientos a _**Maiev-S**_ por betear esto y animarme a continuarlo cuando nos vamos acercando al final.

Saludos!


	6. I de Imposible (P2)

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, repetirlo solo me duele más.

 **Advertencias:** Rated M. Este fic contiene BL, angst y violencia explícita. No apto para todos así que si no te sientes cómodo con ver gente comiendo a otra gente (canibalismo), eres libre de buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer.

* * *

 **I** de **Imposible**

 **(Segunda Parte)**

* * *

Los días comenzaron a tomar nuevamente los toques de normalidad, solías acompañarme después de clases, ibas conmigo a las prácticas de Hockey aunque me tenían haciendo solo un entrenamiento suave hasta que recuperara mi peso ideal. También continuabas haciéndome clases especiales para que no perdiera del todo el ritmo del estudio. Todos los días se sentían bien pues te tenía conmigo. Pero había algo que me preocupaba más de lo que quería aceptar.

Seguías sin comer. Los días pasaban, se cumplió la tercera semana y no había ninguna señal de que necesitaras hacerlo de nuevo. Y eso que en varias oportunidades nos habíamos quedado a solas dejándote con la posibilidad de alimentarte si así lo querías, sin interrupciones ajenas. Pero no hacías nada, no intentabas nada. Y tampoco me explicabas nada. Pronto la confusión comenzó a llenarme de mala manera.

Cuando te invité a casa a ver una película, me alivió un tanto que aceptaras, esperaba que el hecho de tenerte en un reducido espacio sin nada mejor que hacer ni distracciones externas, ayudaría a que hablaras al fin conmigo. ¿Ibas a explicarme lo que estaba sucediendo o tendría que rogar de nuevo por alguna respuesta?

La película ya había avanzado un poco y yo comencé a quitarle la cáscara a algunas frutas para tener algo de comer, manzanas y naranjas que mamá nos había dejado luego de avisarnos que iría de compras, éramos los encargados de cuidar la casa. Me recargué en tu hombro poco después cuando tuve ya todo listo, ofreciéndote de vez en cuando trozos de fruta, quería poner atención a lo que aparecía en la pantalla, pero la verdad era que mi cabeza se encontraba perdida en otro lugar y que no tenía intenciones de regresar a la normalidad. No, en vez de eso, terminé jugando con un gajo de naranja, apretando la punta que tenía entre los labios para quitarle lentamente el jugo.

– **Jean… –** me llamaste y murmuré algo incomprensible sin mirarte para que supieras que te escuchaba. Pude sentir tu mano sobre mi barbilla en lo que me obligabas a girar el rostro.

Te miré fijo y tú hiciste lo mismo. Una sonrisa ladina apareció en tu rostro y antes de que pudiera reaccionar me encontré con tus labios apresando los míos mientras compartíamos el ácido de la fruta que goteó un tanto hacia mi barbilla en medio del beso. En algún punto la comida desapareció y solo quedaron nuestras bocas, robándole el aliento la una a la otra.

– _ **¿Te gusta el sabor de JJ con un toque de naranja?**_ **–** pregunté en un tono juguetón y agradecí la sonrisa que intentaste fallidamente ocultar.

– **Me gustan todas tus versiones –** tu respuesta encendió mi corazón y también le brindó algo de calor a mis mejillas.

La película siguió avanzando olvidada por ambos, sentir tu mirada y tratar de revelar lo que me intentaba decir me hizo creer que era el momento correcto de hablar del tema. Aparte de que el haber hablado de sabores y de señalarme a mí mismo como comida, solo sirvió para recordarme mis propios temores.

– _ **Beka, tú… ¿Ya no me necesitas?**_ **–** pregunté aunque prefería arrancarme los oídos si con eso evitaba escuchar una respuesta que doliera.

– **¿Uh? ¿Por qué preguntas eso? –** ver tu ceño fruncido por el enojo me dio algo de tranquilidad. Era una buena reacción, en teoría.

– _ **Sé que no has querido tocar el tema, pero puedo notarlo… Ya no me necesitas como alimento, ¿cierto**_ **? –** afirmar eso solo sirvió para generarme dolor, pero era necesario.

Tu silencio hizo un hueco en mi corazón, justo al lado de la herida reciente que tenía por tu desaparición las semanas anteriores.

– **No es lo que estás pensando… –** escucharte responder me sorprendió aunque terminé frunciendo yo también el ceño. Me separé un poco de ti para verte de frente.

– _ **¿Qué es entonces? ¿Cómo tengo que pensar si no me dices nada?**_ **–** las palabras brotaron de mí por sí solas.

– **Jean, por favor… yo… –** negaste con la cabeza, y entendí que no querías que supiera. Pero ya me estaba hartando tu silencio.

– _ **¿Por favor qué? ¿Podrías al menos fingir que confías en mí? Beka, en serio, no puedo vivir sin ti pero no soporto que no seas capaz de decirme las cosas importantes**_ **–** fui sincero y mis puños se apretaron mientras te miraba.

– **Confió en ti, no tengo que fingirlo –** contestaste con clara indignación.

– _ **Entonces… ¿Por qué no me dices nada? ¿Cuánto más me vas a tener esperando? ¿Quieres que te siga rogando?**_ **–** fue un milagro no terminar subiendo la voz, aunque tenía deseos de gritarte.

Tu silencio solo hizo que me enojara y te agarré de la camiseta con fuerza para empujarte contra la primera superficie que encontré, el borde de mi sofá dado que habíamos estado sentados en el piso. Nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse. La tuya no era lo suficientemente clara para lo que necesitaba escuchar y la mía era comparable a la confusión y las dudas que cargaba dentro.

– **Me fui porque ya no quería hacerte daño… –** murmuraste finalmente mientras me tomabas de las manos para que dejara de ejercer presión.

– _ **No es como si lo hicieras a propósito… ¡¿Cómo puedes estar tres semanas sin comer?!**_

El impacto de mis propias palabras fue lo que me hizo entender. Tú necesitabas comer, eso era un hecho. No lo controlas, lo había notado. La única razón por la que dejarías de comer carne cruda sería que volvieras a ser un humano normal o…

– _ **Buscaste a alguien más…**_

Me sentí asfixiado luego de razonar lo que se convirtió en una horrible verdad cuando noté que bajabas la vista avergonzado. Mis manos se soltaron de las tuyas y me alejé todo lo que pude de tu cuerpo. Entendía las razones, es decir, mi parte racional lo comprendía. Pero mi lado emocional no lo quería aceptar. Dolía mucho que pudieras reemplazarme así sin más.

– **Jean… Espera, no malentiendas. Solo lo intenté, no terminó bien. No es sano que esté comiendo siempre de ti, ¿Qué pasa si un día no te recuperas como lo has hecho hasta ahora? No soporté más días lejos de ti y por eso regresé, pero… –** te interrumpí levantando una mano aunque miraba el piso en vez de tus ojos. Sentí que las lágrimas volverían a nacer en los míos, era como si me hubieras confesado que me habías engañado con alguien más.

– _ **Esa persona… ¿Qué pasó con ella?**_ **–** pregunté aunque no era lo que realmente estaba en mi mente.

– **Murió –** tu respuesta me dejó helado. Pero una parte de mí se sintió aliviada.

– _ **¿Qué hiciste con el cuerpo?**_ **–** continué con mis dudas inútiles.

– **Lo desaparecí… Jean, en serio, no deberíamos estar hablando de –** te callaste al verme negar con la cabeza.

– _ **Su sabor… ¿T-te gustó?**_ **–** finalmente deje salir por mis labios la duda que sí se había clavado como una daga en mí.

Te sentí suspirar y moverte. Traté de alejarme, dándote la espalda. Realmente me sentía herido, no físicamente, pero era un dolor peor. Lástima que no logré mucho, pues me tomaste desde atrás por la cintura y apoyaste tu cabeza contra la mía antes de hablar en mi oído.

– **De todos los sabores que he probado, el tuyo es el único que realmente disfruto y que puede saciar esta hambre que siento. Necesitaba regresar contigo, aunque no quiero hacerte daño.**

Esas palabras deberían haberme calmado. Al menos deberían haber logrado que me sintiera más seguro, pero el miedo a perder lo que teníamos me nublaba los pensamientos.

– **¿Jean…?**

Tu voz era la que ahora cargaba las dudas. Pero yo ya estaba seguro de lo que haría. Todo lo seguro que puedes estar con 19 años y un miedo terrible a perder lo que amas de manera tan profunda. Un ligero quejido emanó de mis labios cuando lo hice y sentí tu cuerpo tensarse antes de que me soltaras.

– **Jean… ¡Detente! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! –** alterado te levantaste marcando la distancia.

Lentamente me puse de pie. Mi mano sangraba y dolía, pero no me importó. La extendí hacia ti mientras las gotas caían al suelo y pude percibir en todos tus gestos que aún ejercía un poderoso efecto sobre ti. Estaba mal, pero realmente me sentí tranquilo al ver la duda en tu mirada. Dejé caer el cuchillo, el mismo que primero cortó la fruta y luego abrió mi piel.

– _ **Tu dijiste que tenemos un lazo… Que soy tu presa**_ **–** hablé todo lo firme que pude. Te vi negar y cerrar los ojos, tratando de evitar respirar **–.** _ **No necesitas buscar a nadie más si me tienes a mí, ¿Cierto? No tienes que matar a nadie más. Yo… Yo me recuperaré, no importa lo que hagas. Déjame ayudarte, por favor, yo siempre estoy aquí para ti… ¿Otabek?**_

Al llamar tu nombre supe que había ganado. Tal vez no de manera limpia, tal vez solo un boleto a la tumba o a una condena eterna. Pero nada de eso me detuvo. No di un paso atrás, ni intente moverme cuando te arrodillaste frente a mí tomando mi mano para comenzar a lamerla. Como si fuera realmente algo valioso que no debía desperdiciarse.

¿Es algo tarde para confesar que me gusta cuando me ves como si fuera lo único que importa en el mundo? Sabía lo que venía y estaba preparado. Lloré de dolor, parecía que una parte de ti intentaba castigarme al no decir una palabra mientras comenzabas a tomar pedazos de mi mano y luego de mi brazo. Tendría que tirar las alfombras de mi habitación después.

Entre quejidos y jadeos deje que tomaras incluso de parte de mi vientre. Aunque el dolor se volvió tan agudo que termine rompiéndome el labio para no gritar y mi cuerpo terminó recostándose en el piso mientras te encargabas de saciarte conmigo.

Los golpes que sentí en la puerta mientras trataba de respirar me hicieron temblar de miedo. Al menos me había asegurado desde un principio de dejar con seguro.

– _ **¿Mamá? T-todo está bien. Estamos viendo una película**_ **–** respondí a la voz preocupada de mi madre y te miré con una súplica en los ojos mientras subía el volumen de la televisión.

Mi madre no parecía del todo convencida pero nos dejó a solas. Ya que había regresado y sabía que estaría rondando, no podíamos exponernos a la posibilidad de que nos descubriera. Me miraste con esa furia y deseo característicos que tenías en ese estado y con mi mano herida te tomé del rostro.

– _ **Beka… Por favor… Solo es una palabra**_ **–** pedí agobiado y te vi cerrar los ojos unos segundos.

Sé que sigues siendo tú en el fondo. Lo sé porque luego de besarme y lamer mi mano, te encargaste de tomar mi cuerpo y levantarlo para llevarme a la cama, el punto más alejado de la puerta.

– **Jean…**

Tu voz resonó en mi oído cuando la escuche directamente sobre ese punto. Haciéndome temblar a la vez que volvía a esa sensación agradable y placentera, a la tranquilidad que me permitías tener en esos momentos de angustia.

Ese día tomaste mucho más de lo normal y no me importó. Saber que lo disfrutabas, verte extasiado incluso, era suficiente para saber que era lo correcto dentro de ese mundo de errores. Cada vez que tus dientes se clavaban sentía algo parecido a unas ligeras cosquillas y aunque podía ver el desastre que se desarrollaba entre la carne jalada por tus dientes, la sangre brotando y el interior de mi cuerpo quedando a la vista, una parte de mí, la parte consciente, estaba feliz de verte sonreír agradecido por mi sacrificio.

La realidad en este punto me hacía sentir una felicidad que seguramente no debería. Era imposible que estuviéramos separados mucho tiempo. Era imposible que te dejara ir. Era imposible que no volvieras otra vez a mis brazos. Estábamos hechos el uno para el otro, sé que sientes lo mismo. Lo puedo ver incluso cuando tus ojos me tragan con su oscuridad.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

¡Holaaaa!

¿La verdad? No noté cuanto tiempo había pasado. Pero aquí estamos otra vez, sufriendo con estos dos de nuevo.

Esta es la segunda parte de la letra I. Seguimos en la línea temporal de la actualidad, esto se situa exactamente luego de lo ocurrido en la primera I cuando Otabek intenta alejarse de Jean fallando estrepitosamente en el intento.

Se agradecen las lecturas, los fav/follow y más aún si me dejas un comentario.

Todavía medito en cómo preparar una guía de este AU para no tenerlos tan perdidos con la lectura, pero no quiero revelar más de lo necesario antes de tiempo.

Agradecimientos a _**Maiev-S**_ por betear esto y por leerlo más veces de las saludables.

Saludos!


	7. I de Ilusión (P1)

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** Rated M. Este fic contiene BL, angst y violencia explícita. No apto para todos así que si no te sientes cómodo con ver gente sufriendo violentamente, eres libre de buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer.

* * *

 **I** de **Ilusión**

 **(Primera Parte)**

* * *

He escuchado cientos de veces que _"Cuando más alto estás, más duele la caída"_. En nuestro caso yo adecuaría un poco la frase a _"Cada vez que crees que está todo bien, vuelves al desastre y peor que antes"_. Creo que las leyes de Murphy podrían ayudarme en este fatídico instante. No sé cómo es que siempre que logramos encontrar algo de paz y tranquilidad, todo tiende a arruinarse y de la peor manera.

Sé que piensan que exagero, pero el miedo que me mueve en estos momentos me hace entender que no importa si me creen o no. Mi única opción viable era escapar y eso estoy haciendo. En la madrugada tomé el primer vuelo que encontré luego de robar dinero en efectivo de mis padres, comprar con la tarjeta hubiese sido un desastre aunque sí me encargué de sacar todo el dinero que pude antes de dejar suelo canadiense. Logré empacar unas cosas básicas, pero aparte de mi bolso de entrenamiento no llevo nada más.

Ya han pasado casi dos años desde que comenzó todo, estoy por cumplir los 20 años pero he descubierto que mi cuerpo no ha cambiado desde aquel momento, relativamente nada. Puedo ejercitar mi musculatura, puedo engordar, incluso bajar de peso a niveles alarmantes. Pero, los años no pasan por sobre mí, nunca me crece más vello del que tuve el día que comenzó todo y si lo pierdo vuelve a aparecer. Mi cuerpo se estancó en una burbuja y aunque sé que sigo vivo -porque demonios, como duele- sé que si estuviera tan _vivo_ como alguien normal, ya habría muerto.

La verdad es que hasta la tarde anterior, había aceptado en silencio y sin cuestionar, las cosas irreales que ocurrían a mi alrededor. No importaba si parecían cuentos de hadas, pesadillas, o películas de terror. No me quejé, solo acepté, solo dije que sí una y otra vez, pues creía que seguías siendo tú y que no te había perdido del todo. Ahora sé lo estúpido y vanamente iluso que fui. Ahora que rompí al fin la venda de mis ojos puedo ver el horror que podría sembrarse a mi alrededor y sobre mí, con tu sola presencia.

Y tengo miedo. Estoy aterrado. Si logré sentarme allí sin vomitar fue porque ya lo había hecho previamente en el baño del aeropuerto, la azafata me preguntó si necesitaba algo y me trajo algo para beber, yo solo fingí dormir el resto del viaje aunque cada vez que escuchaba un ruido o pasos acercándose creía que podías ser tú. Y no, no tenía deseos de verte en esos momentos. Tan grave estaba que no terminaba de razonar que no podrías seguirme hasta un avión que claramente no habías tomado.

Huí por primera vez en la vida, por los demás aunque no estoy seguro de si lo hice realmente pensando en ellos, el miedo me obligó a actuar. Me siento enfermo y sucio. Sé que mis padres me necesitaban allí en el Hospital, al igual que mis hermanos. Pero eso no me detuvo de fingir que tenía que salir de allí porque había olvidado algo en casa. Algo con lo que no regresé y como ya no tengo teléfono seguramente se darán cuenta en un par de horas.

Perdóname Phil, sin duda soy el peor hermano. Pero cuando nos dieron la noticia de que ya no despertarías hasta nuevo aviso por las heridas en tu cuerpo, dejando claro que era una posibilidad el que nunca volvieras abrir los ojos, al fin entendí la realidad. Los estaba poniendo en peligro a todos y a mí mismo fingiendo que podía vivir una vida normal luego de todo lo que había ocurrido estos últimos años.

 **HORAS ANTES**

Estábamos en el bosque, pues me habías dicho directamente que necesitabas comer. Agradecí el gesto pues era mucho más fácil cuando me avisabas para prepararme y para cubrir nuestro rastro. No te tomó mucho tiempo para que comenzaras a alimentarte, ese día comenzaste por mi pierna aunque dejaste un desastre en mi pantalón, razón por la que me encontraba reclamando en voz alta entre quejidos. Todavía no era momento de que dijeras mi nombre y yo no tenía mayores quejas, para estas fechas ya había aceptado que había cierto disfrute erróneo pero innegable en el dolor que me hacías sentir.

Te detuviste de golpe y te cuestioné. Tu mirada no me permitió entender nada y te vi desaparecer. A medias me incorporé con la herida allí abierta y con un gruñido intenté ponerme de pie, fue entonces cuando escuché una voz que me heló la sangre y me hizo congelarme a mitad del movimiento.

– _¿JJ? ¿Eres tú…?_ –escuchar y ver aparecer entre unos arbustos a mi hermano menor, fue demasiado impacto para mi cabeza.

– _ **Philippe… ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! Mamá ya te dijo que no vinieras al bosque. ¡Vete ahora mismo y vuelve a casa!**_ **–** no me hacía feliz usar mi voz como autoridad familiar.

– _¿Jean…? ¿Qué te pasó en la pierna? ¡¿Estás bien?!_ –casi me desvanecí de la sorpresa cuando lo escuché preguntar sobre mi extremidad. Maldición.

Me costó convencerlo de que había un animal salvaje y que necesitábamos salir de allí. No te veía por ningún lado y creí que era la oportunidad. Le pedí que se adelantara y él dijo que iría por ayuda al ver que me costaba caminar. Suspiré pesadamente mientras me apoyaba en un tronco, cuando iba a seguir caminando el grito agudo de mi hermano me hizo temblar de pies a cabeza. N-no. No. ¡NO!

Ignorando el dolor corrí por el camino que había tomado Philippe, me faltó el aire cuando sus gritos dejaron de escucharse y cuando llegué a donde se encontraba su cuerpo en el piso te encontré justo al lado de él, mirando con una expresión de odio que desconocía al que se había atrevido a interrumpirnos previamente.

– _ **¿Qué hiciste? ¡¿Qué le hiciste?! ¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Altin?! ¡Aléjate de Philippe de una vez!**_ **–** mi grito salió claramente enfurecido mientras me acercaba. Pude notar tu sorpresa al oírme así de alterado.

– **¿Je…**

– _ **¡NO! ¡No te atrevas! ¡No volveré a escucharte!**_ **–** te interrumpí antes de que pronunciaras mi nombre. Ahora no era el momento. Tomé en brazos al menor, su cuerpo era lo suficientemente pesado para hacerme sufrir, a pesar de lo delgado, pero no pensaba dejarlo allí. Entre murmullos intenté despertarlo pero no reaccionaba.

Sentí como te acercabas pero me giré rápidamente para mirarte de frente, no sé qué viste en mis ojos pero te detuviste de golpe.

– _ **¿Qué miras? ¡Vete!… Vete antes de que les diga a todos lo que hiciste. ¡No vuelvas a tocar a mi familia! ¡Nunca te lo perdonaré!**_ **–** cerré los ojos para no tener que ver tu expresión, fue un milagro que lograra hablar sin que me temblara del todo la voz.

Esperaba una represalia, esperaba incluso gritos. Si tan solo hubieras pronunciado mi nombre estoy seguro de que habrías podido conmigo. Pero no lo hiciste. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, vi que ya no estabas y comenzando a sentir el miedo crecer cada vez más, me aseguré de salir de allí. Antes de llegar donde mis padres, me aseguré de vendar como fue posible la herida en mi pierna. Sé que sanaría en unas horas así que no necesitaba que alguien se ocupara de ella.

Al ver a Philippe tan grave terminamos todos en el Hospital poco tiempo después. No se hicieron mayores preguntas, los policías tomaron mi declaración, se suponía que había encontrado a mi hermano en el bosque y que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo sucedido. No me tomó mucho tiempo más decidir lo que tendría que hacer.

 **AHORA**

El vuelo tardó 14 horas en llegar a su destino. Escogí el país al azar aunque no entendería nada del idioma, pero entre más rápido marcara distancia física contigo creí que estaría mejor. La verdad es que tenía claro que irías tras de mí. No sabía lo que harías cuando me encontraras, pero si servía para alejarte de las personas que quería, eso haría. Sé que te estarás preguntando si todavía te quiero y si tengo que ser sincero, mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Solo que están trastornados por el miedo a que dañes a alguien más. Se supone que me entrego a ti para que no toques a otros. ¿Por qué tenías que hacerle eso a un niño inocente? ¿Por qué no pudiste dejarlo caminar tranquilo de regreso a casa…?

El amanecer me recibió en Corea del Sur. Me sentía mareado pero mi pierna parecía estar por recuperarse tras la venda. Apenas logré estabilizarme salí del aeropuerto aunque sabía que necesitaba dejar ese lugar lo más rápido que fuera posible. Jamás había hecho nada parecido así que recorrí los alrededores buscando a quien podría preguntarle. Unos hombres que se veían desagradables fueron quienes me indicaron el lugar luego de que les diera algo de dinero, lástima que era solo una treta para hacer que me robaran todo lo que llevaba encima. De milagro me permitieron quedarme con la ropa que cargaba aunque tuve que entregarles mi grueso abrigo.

Frustrado, molesto y con la marca de un golpe en la mejilla además de otros golpes invisibles en mi cuerpo, caminé de regreso al aeropuerto aunque no tenía sentido. Sin dinero ni documentos poco podía hacer. Era una suerte que mi cuerpo se hubiera estancado en esa versión de adulto joven o habría tenido peores preocupaciones por el aspecto que demostraba. Cuando creí que ya podía comenzar a rogar porque aparecieras -mi debilidad mental iba en aumento- un ángel decidió ayudarme.

No tengo otra palabra para describirlo. Apenas me vio se acercó a mi, no se tomó a mal mi rechazo e intentos de ocultar lo que había pasado, pero el chico que me habló se comunicaba bien en inglés y así le pude explicar lo sucedido y también decirle que necesitaba salir de allí. Resultó que él también iba de viaje, ¿Qué casualidad, no?

El problema era que yo ya no tenía papeles, por suerte este amable joven, aunque se veía algo serio, se encargó de todo. No te preocupes, ya no he vuelto a cometer el mismo error que antes, él cree que mi nombre es Patrick y no pienso sacarlo de esa idea. Es inevitable que piense en ti en este tipo de momentos, sobre todo cuando sé que es una carrera contra el tiempo. Al menos tengo claro que me sentiré mucho más tranquilo cuando me encuentre abordando el otro avión.

Al final sí logramos abordar y el chico que se había presentado como Seung-gil Lee, consiguió que me sentara a su lado durante el viaje. Mi cansancio iba en aumento por la falta de alimento, así que agradecí cuando nos llevaron de comer. Esta vez no vomité nada y cuando mi estómago estuvo lleno, a miles de pies del suelo, el cansancio volvió a mí.

– _Entonces, ¿Canadiense? –_ le escuché preguntar con su voz pausada y asentí bostezando ligeramente, realmente me sentía exhausto.

– _ **Si, es un buen lugar… –**_ comenté sin mirarlo.

– _Es bueno, pero no quieres regresar –_ completó él sin que se lo pidiera y lo miré ligeramente confundido antes de asentir.

Mi necesidad de dormir se hizo mayor y terminé con los ojos cerrados mientras me acomodaba en el espacio que teníamos. Con mi estatura no era muy cómodo. En algún momento la mano del chico terminó sobre mi pierna, allí donde antes había tenido la última herida que me habías propinado. En ese momento no creí que fuera algo extraño, mi mente insistió en que se trataba de una mera casualidad que tocara justo cerca de la herida y más que preguntara de la misma. Seguro me había quedado alguna marca en el pantalón.

– _ **Ah.. ¿Eso? Fue un animal, en el bosque –**_ respondí sin ánimos de ahondar el tema y finalmente me rendí al sueño.

No pude ver entonces la expresión que había cambiado en el chico. Tampoco fui consciente del momento en que Lee hizo que mi cabeza dormida se acomodara sobre su hombro mientras su mano se rozaba con mi cuello. Si hubiera entendido lo que pasaba, entonces habría sido más precavido, pero en ese momento solo cabía en mí cabeza que el peligro mayor eras tú. Tú y uno que otro maleante roba carteras. No pensaba desconfiar antes de tiempo en quien me extendiera la mano.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Hola otra vez.

Vamos en la tercera parte de la letra I, todavía estamos con la voz de JJ contándonos sus aventuras y desventuras en la "actualidad".

A diferencia de las I anteriores, ahora es Jean-Jacques quien tuvo que salir corriendo lejos de Otabek, las razones ya fueron explicadas, o al menos como lo sintió él para tomar esa drástica decisión después de dos años de vivir siendo la presa de Otabek como Wendigo.

Y... ¡Apareció otro personaje! No tengo nada contra Seung Gil, nótese. Pero él necesitaba aparecer y por eso está aquí. Su papel es importante.

Muchas gracias por leer y se agradece si me quieres dejar algún comentario.

Agradecimientos a _**Maiev-S**_ por betear esto y recordarme que realmente puedo terminar esto!

Saludos!


	8. I de Ilusión (P2)

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, JJ sería el protagonista principal. (I love you Vitya 3)

 **Advertencias:** Rated M. Este fic contiene BL (aunque creo que ya es evidente) y violencia explícita, muy probablemente no del gusto de todos. ¡Siéntete libre de no leer si es mucho para ti! Y si no… Te invito a disfrutarlo conmigo.

* * *

 **I** de **Ilusión**

 **(Segunda Parte)**

* * *

Nuestro destino final era Rusia. No es que tuviera un interés particular en el país, solo me llamaba la atención la Liga Continental de Hockey de allí y el hecho de que estuviera casi tan cerca del Polo Norte como Canadá. Todo iba en teoría bien pues mi compañero de viaje, Seung-Gil, me escuchó hablar cuando accedí a relajarme un poco de toda la tensión de la larga travesía. No dije nada personal, no revelé mucho de mi identidad pero sí le conté en general de mi familia, del lugar donde vivíamos y de lo que hacía normalmente para sobrevivir y bueno, los otros detalles los dejé sin mencionar.

Una vez arribamos, cuando nuestros papeles estuvieron en orden, fui al servicio a asearme. Ya dentro del país se suponía que solo tenía que moverme lo suficiente para armar una distancia más grande entre tú y yo. Ese chico dijo que estaba buscando donde quedarse así que me acompañaría un poco más. Luego de pasar al baño, mientras estaba lavando mis manos frente a los amplios espejos, fue que noté algo extraño. El borde del cuello de mi camisa estaba ligeramente enrojecido. Giré el rostro intentando buscar algo que me permitiera entender lo que sucedía, y cuando vi un corte directo sobre la cicatriz que me habías dado hace años, me aterré.

¿Por qué sangraba sin razón? ¿Sería que si estabas muy lejos perdería el poder de regenerarme? El estrés comenzó a hacer estragos en mis pensamientos que se tornaron oscuros en ese momento. Me sentía otra vez demasiado cerca de la muerte, más de lo que lo sentía normalmente y ahora era diferente porque tú no estabas ahí. Y aunque necesitaba esa distancia que había impuesto, me dolía horrores.

Creo que me tardé más tiempo del necesario en el lugar porque por la puerta apareció Lee con una expresión que no alcancé a leer. Lo miré a través del espejo, todavía sudando frío del espanto y cuando se acercó pude ver que él se había fijado en la herida que tenía y no supe cómo sentirme. Bajé la cabeza intentando cambiar el punto de atención, yo era claramente más alto que ese joven, pero eso no le impidió alzar la mano hasta tocar mi cuello. Mis alertas se encendieron entonces mientras lo miraba extrañado. Luego de tocarme, se los llevó los dedos a los labios, manchados con la sangre de la herida sin apartar la vista de mis ojos.

– _Todo estará bien, Patrick… –_ su voz demasiado sedosa me generó una sensación extraña. pero dado que yo reaccionaba mal desde que había visto la herida, lo asocié a lo mismo.

Salimos de allí, pero ya me encontraba en guardia, supe que algo no concordaba, así que tomé la rápida decisión de que tenía que marcar distancia con Lee, lo suficiente. Ahora comenzaba a creer que los extraños no eran siempre la mejor compañía, pero no estaba seguro de cómo lograrlo y mientras pensaba en eso me dejé guiar por las calles hasta que estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos del aeropuerto.

Siendo evidente que algo iba mal, detuve de golpe mis pasos. Ese lugar no se veía bien, en ningún sentido. ¿Dónde se supone que estaba intentando llevarme?

– _ **¿Qué hacemos aquí? –**_ pregunté haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no sonar aterrado.

– _Todo está bien, Patrick. Tienes que tranquilizarte y seguirme… Ya casi llegamos –_ allí estaba de nuevo, esa voz sedosa que enviaba escalofríos a mi espalda.

– _ **Creo que paso… Agradezco toda tu ayuda, p-pero, realmente necesito regresar y…**_

– _Patrick. No te muevas –_ repitió el otro en un tono más bajo.

No entendía lo que intentaba el hombre. Así que sin dudarlo me giré para alejarme, perdiéndolo unos segundos de vista. Tiempo que debería haber aprovechado de mejor modo, aunque lo noté tarde.

Un dolor agudo en mi brazo me hizo gritar. Cuando logré apartarme de la fuerza que me había hecho daño, me encontré con la horrorosa vista. Seung-Gil tenía la boca manchada de sangre mientras masticaba. Miré con terror puro mi brazo y al ver la herida el grito emanó nuevamente de mi garganta. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡¿Había más como tú en el mundo?!

Esa increíble verdad me golpeó como una bofetada. Y todo lo que pude hacer fue comenzar a correr, tan rápido como podía, usando mi chaqueta, más bien los restos de ella, para cubrir mi antebrazo que había sido herido de esa forma horrible. No entendía nada, no quería pensarlo, y mientras me alejaba tan rápido como mis piernas lo permitían, solo podía rogar que todo fuera una pesadilla. ¿Qué tan egoísta era por querer que vinieras a rescatarme en esos momentos…?

Pero no podías llegar, no tan lejos ni tan rápido. O eso creí, a medio camino, cuando decidí mirar atrás para ver si el otro continuaba tras de mí, choqué con algo y por poco perdí el equilibrio luego del impacto.

Con miedo me giré, pero no era Lee. Era un chico rubio, alto, que me miró con expresión amarga los primeros segundos, ofuscado seguro por la colisión. Eso hasta que vio mi cara y su expresión pareció suavizarse en un gesto de sorpresa. Sin decirme una palabra me tomó del brazo que tenía sano para comenzar a correr conmigo. ¡¿Qué estaba pasando ahora?!

– _ **¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame! –**_ chillé alterado, pero el otro pareció no escucharme, las voces de un grupo mayor de personas me hicieron saber que estábamos en la zona concurrida cerca del aeropuerto.

–¿Qué crees que hago? ¡Idiota! ¡Estoy salvando tu trasero!

Esa revelación fue tanto impactante como preocupante. No pude hacer fuerza para soltarme del agarre ajeno pues la herida en mi otro brazo me distraía lo suficiente mientras la presionaba con la ropa. Se iba a infectar y si es que ya no contaba con la regeneración seguro iba a morir en una oscura calle de Rusia con un chico al que apenas conocía y que no era capaz de explicar cómo es que se había encontrado conmigo en primer lugar.

– _ **Y-ya no puedo… Déjame… –**_ rogué luego de correr por varios metros más, me sentía mareado por el cansancio, seguramente también por la pérdida de sangre.

Usualmente luego de ser mordido o comido, como quisieras llamarlo, tú me permitías descansar. Jamás me forzabas a moverme después de eso y esa era la razón por la que ahora me sentía realmente enfermo, pude notar que el chico me creía pues me miró con expresión ceñuda y se fijó en el brazo que mantenía cubierto por la arrugada chaqueta, me imagino la impresión que debió llevarse y me avergüenzo de mí mismo.

–No puedo dejarte aquí. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Necesitamos llegar a un lugar seguro.

– _ **No… No necesitamos… No sé quien eres, por favor, déjame ir… ¿Por qué me estás ayudando? Si es que me estás ayudando –**_ murmuré arrastrando las palabras.

–Solo cállate, por un momento. Estoy pensando… Tienes amigos en el resto del mundo, alguna estupidez como esa así que deja de preguntar cosas.

No entendí nada de lo que decía pero me rendí a mi suerte.

De algún modo me obligó a caminar hasta que llegamos a un coche. Allí me hizo subir y cuando arrancó pude ver por el espejo a alguien muy parecido a Lee entre ese montón de gente. Temblando me recargué en el asiento y cerré los ojos. No quería más sorpresas, solo dormir. Eso y verte. Pero supongo que era culpa de la debilidad que sentía en esos momentos que la decisión que había tomado el día anterior me pareciera ahora tan ridícula. ¿Realmente tenía que haber corrido de tu lado?

Recordé a mi hermano y fue lo que necesité para callar a mi corazón, ese que se negaba a dejar de extrañarte. En algún momento de la travesía me quedé dormido, con una sola palabra en la boca. ¿Adivinarías cuál era?

– _ **Beka…**_

 **HORAS DESPUÉS**

No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde me encontraba. Solo escuchaba una voz que parecía molesta y que hablaba algo que no alcanzaba a captar desde mi posición. Cuando vi que me encontraba en lo que parecía ser un departamento, sencillo pero acogedor, tomé asiento en el sofá donde estaba y miré a todos lados antes de levantarme.

La puerta estaba trabada, ¿Por qué no me sorprendió? Caminé hasta donde podía escuchar la voz y alcancé a captar unas frases sueltas antes de delatar mi posición.

–Te enviaré la dirección… Sí, con un demonio… Que sí… No, no sé quién… ¡Contrólate un maldito segundo que no es mi culp… –el diálogo se cortó cuando aparecí en la entrada hacia lo que parecía ser la cocina, pude ver al rubio de antes hablando por teléfono.

– _ **Lo siento –**_ me disculpé por interrumpir y bajé la vista al piso.

–Вы слышали его? до свидания… –el idioma que me era poco conocido me dejó fuera de la conversación.

El silencio llenó entonces el lugar mientras el chico me miraba incómodo. Ahora que lo veía bien, parecía ser más joven que yo. Considerando el hecho de que yo en sí me veía más joven de la edad que realmente tenía, eso me recordó el tema de mi brazo y para mi sorpresa se encontraba vendado.

– _ **Oh… Gracias… Este… No sé quién eres, mi nombre es Patrick –**_ supuse que era lo correcto decir algo al respecto.

–Ajá, y yo soy el zar… Sé quién eres JJ, lo que no sé es cómo se te ocurrió llegar aquí. Pero ya no importa.

Mi expresión de sorpresa seguro fue hilarante pues el joven comenzó a reír luego de ver mi reacción y para mi sorpresa no solo tenía en su repertorio una cara de amargura.

–Yuri Plisetsky. No soy tu amigo y si por mi fuera te estarías muriendo afuera, pero yo siempre cumplo mis promesas…

– _ **¿Yuri? No… No entiendo por qué estás ayudándome, no pareces del tipo amable.**_

–No lo parezco porque no lo soy. ¿Contento? Siéntate, te daré algo de comer. No nos moveremos de aquí por unas cuantas horas.

Podría haber reclamado, pero, ¿Qué sentido tenía? Ni siquiera yo sabía ya lo que estaba haciendo tan lejos de casa. Y me estresaba no saber de mi hermano, me estresaba no saber de ti y la posibilidad de volver a encontrarme con ese tal Seung-Gil me aterraba de peor manera. Así que tomé asiento en el lugar donde al parecer vivía ese joven malhumorado, que me dio a probar algunos platos que si bien no conocía, tenían buen sabor y me hicieron darme cuenta del hambre que sentía.

– _ **Muchas gracias, Yuri –**_ le dije una vez terminé de comer. Él estaba en la parte más alejada de la habitación, como si quisiera guardar una distancia gigante conmigo.

–No tienes que agradecer, ya te dije que no lo hago por ti.

Asentí ante el recordatorio. No tenía muchos amigos en el mundo desde hace varios años. Solo tenía una posibilidad en mente y preguntarla me aterraba pues me hacía sentir débil. No quería ni razonar en esa opción con tal de engañarme a mí mismo lo suficiente. No había forma de que fuera real que tú tenías que ver con todo esto, ¿Cierto? Desconocía la diferencia horaria pero sabía aproximadamente cuántas horas había viajado, aunque no tenía claro el tiempo que había estado dormido. Ninguno de esos datos era suficiente cuando se trataba de imaginar lo que estabas haciendo en esos momentos, o cuán enojado te encontrarías porque no me había despedido.

Tal vez debería haberte dejado una carta. En eso ocupaba mi mente cuando vi por el rabillo del ojo que el chico se acercaba a mí. Me tensé en mi posición, pero solo me miró fijo antes de negar con la cabeza e irse a otro lugar, al parecer era una habitación o el baño, no lo tuve muy claro pero me sentí repentinamente solo. Más solo de lo que ya estaba.

–Ven…

Oí su voz y dudé en moverme. Cuando volvió a llamarme, más enojado, terminé por hacer que mis pies caminaran, al llegar donde él estaba, una habitación, me hizo tomar asiento y me pidió el brazo para revisar la herida. Sin muchos deseos de compartir eso, ni de querer ver que tal seguía, le dejé hacer. Para su sorpresa, y también la mía, la carne comenzaba a cerrar y ya no sangraba.

–Te cambiaré los vendajes –me avisó al ver que me temblaba la mano.

Su tacto era mucho más suave que su tono de voz. Parecía que me tocara con sumo cuidado y eso me dio algo de tranquilidad. No entendía la extraña amabilidad de ese chico, pero la agradecía en silencio. Él me vendó de nuevo y luego desapareció de allí para ir, seguramente, a deshacerse de la venda ya usada.

Después de eso, me dejó recorrer el lugar a gusto. Me advirtió que no tenía que salir si quería seguir con vida. El tono en que lo dijo me hizo creerle y no lo cuestioné, simplemente acepté mirar un poco el lugar antes de tomar asiento otra vez en el sillón de la sala. Tratar de ver televisión fue inútil, solo me sirvió para ver la hora pues todo estaba en ruso y claramente no iba a entender mucho.

Permití que las horas pasaran, sin hacer mucho contacto con quien me había salvado. Me sentía somnoliento de nuevo por no estar haciendo mucho así que me hice un ovillo en el sofá y cerré los ojos. Minutos después tenía una manta encima mío. Le sonreí entonces, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Era amable cuando quería, así que lo miré agradecido. Él pareció turbado con mi gesto y no lo volví a ver, sentí un hueco en el estómago creyendo que le había ofendido de algún modo.

Tiempo después, en el momento en que la puerta sonó, me puse de pie de golpe. El lugar había demostrado ser silencioso durante toda esa tarde y que ahora comenzaran los ruidos nuevos solo generaba preocupación en mí.

– _ **Yuri… –**_ lo llamé y él apareció segundos después.

–Ve a la habitación –pidió mientras miraba la puerta.

La imagen mental de Lee me hizo obedecer. No quería sufrir ese miedo de nuevo. Me quedé detrás de la puerta del cuarto, que mantuve solo unos milímetros abierta para intentar escuchar, mientras miraba las posibles vías de escape o al menos algo que me sirviera para defenderme en caso de que fuera necesario. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que podía sentirlo en mis oídos, dificultándome percibir lo que realmente ocurría.

Unos pasos rápidos se acercaron a la puerta y la cerré de golpe. _No, por favor._ No quería que alguien más sufriera por mi culpa. Traté de buscar dónde esconderme, pero no llegué ni a lograr agacharme cuando sentí la voz.

– **Jean…**

Me giré rápido, creí que estaba delirando. No había otra explicación posible. Allí estabas, frente a mí, con el cabello alborotado y una expresión que me rompió en pedazos el pecho. ¿Era mi culpa que te vieras tan destrozado?

– _ **¿Bek… –**_ no alcancé ni a completar la frase cuando tus brazos se aferraron a mí y tu boca reclamó el lugar que le pertenecía contra mis labios.

Que tonto había sido al creer que podía o debía, algún día, apartarme de ti. Mis lágrimas corrieron sin dudarlo y pude notar entonces que tú también habías estado llorando pues traías los ojos enrojecidos, me dolió horrores saber que tenía la culpa de eso. Lo que había añorado, era dejar de ser una carga, dejar de ser el peligro para mis seres queridos. Tu entrabas en esa lista por supuesto, a ti te amaba más que a ninguno.

– _ **Beka… Beka… –**_ repetí entre murmullos en medio de los desesperados besos que correspondí sin dudarlo. Estaba seguro de que no habían pasado más de dos días pero se sentía como si nos hubiéramos separado toda una vida.

– **Jean… ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? ¿Estás herido? Dime lo que pasó –** las preguntas llegaron como una avalancha y no pude culparte. Solo me aferré a tus brazos, sintiéndome por primera vez en todas esas horas, a salvo.

– _ **Lo siento… Lo siento tanto… Tenía miedo, por Phil… Oh, cielos… Phil… ¿Cómo está él? ¿Beka cómo está mi hermano?**_ **–** el aire se hizo escaso en ese instante.

– **Cálmate… Él ya despertó** **–** tu voz me trajo la paz y asentí.

No reclamé cuando comenzaste a inspeccionarme, y aunque intenté no hacer muy evidente lo de mi brazo no tardaste ni cinco segundos en descubrir la venda que arrancaste sin dudarlo. Pude ver el brillo en tus ojos, ese que tenías cuando estabas furioso, y tuve miedo. No de que me hicieras algo a mí sino de que hicieras algo que te pusiera en riesgo.

– **Vas a decirme… Cada. Detalle. Jean. ¿Entendido? –** la forma en la que puntualizaste tu pedido me hizo asentir sin dudarlo.

–Me avisan cuando dejen de ser desagradables, es mi habitación, se los recuerdo… –la voz del anfitrión me hizo dar un respingo y miré sobre tu hombro a quien nos veía desde la puerta.

– **Yura…** –tu voz sonó suavizada al llamarlo.

– _ **Lo siento… ¿Yura? –**_ me sumé con una disculpa, aunque capté que ese no era el nombre. O no era el nombre o era un apodo. ¿Acaso se conocían?

– **Yura, es decir, Yuri… Es un amigo de los años en los que viví aquí… Le pedí ayuda cuando supe que podías estar en peligro.**

Me quedé de una pieza al escuchar toda esa información. Quisiera negar que sentí celos en ese mismo instante, pero fue inevitable. Te apreté entre mis brazos y los tuyos me acogieron con su calidez característica. Luego de eso te giraste, sin soltarme y obligándome a darle la espalda al rubio para hablar tú con él.

– **Es hora de irnos. No quiero que esté ni un segundo más aquí…**

– _ **Beka… Él me cuido bien, no seas así… –**_ me sentí preocupado de que el ruso se ofendiera, pero no podía verlo desde mi posición.

– **No lo digo por él, Jean… Te voy a sacar de aquí y no se habla más del tema hasta que estés de nuevo seguro. ¿Entendido?** **–** tu voz fue firme.

No volví a reclamar. Asentí y dejé que me llevaras. Volvimos a tomar el coche, mismo al que me cargaste en brazos aunque te pedí que no lo hicieras, pero avergonzado me quedé sentado sobre tus piernas, mientras el conductor designado cerraba la casa y luego subía para poner en marcha el coche, reclamando cosas en ese idioma que yo no entendía.

Compartieron palabras que tampoco supe descifrar, era la primera vez que reaccionaba al hecho de que sabías más de un idioma, algo que seguro debí imaginar antes. Solo que jamás habías usado ruso conmigo, solo kazajo y en ocasiones muy especiales.

Sentirme en casa solo por estar en tus brazos era extraño pero reconfortante. Me dejé llenar por tu aroma mientras acariciabas mi espalda y besabas mi cabeza. Me quedé mirándote varios segundos mientras avanzábamos por el tráfico de la ciudad en dirección al aeropuerto. Hasta que recordé todo lo que había perdido en ese viaje.

– _ **Beka… Mi nuevo nombre es Patrick… –**_ te dije y me miraste extrañado. Hasta que te mostré la falsa documentación que ahora portaba.

– **Humn… No. Eres Jean… Mi Jean… ¿Entendido? –** me dejaste claro que no aceptabas mi elección de nombre y eso me hizo reír. Un alivio en medio del desastre.

– _ **Sí señor…**_

Nos miramos largamente luego de eso, con el conjunto de cosas que no nos podíamos decir en ese instante en voz alta. Quería decirte cuán arrepentido estaba, pero no me salían las palabras. También quería añadir que te amaba tanto o más que siempre. Pero al final. Solo una frase pudo por sobre todas las demás que necesitaban ser dichas.

– _ **Te extrañé…**_

Y volviste a besarme, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Se sintió más que bien tener tus labios otra vez contra los míos, y en ellos me perdí queriendo que las pesadillas terminaran y rogando por un final feliz, uno que sabía que no podía existir. ¿Qué tan iluso estaba siendo por creer que realmente existía una esperanza para nosotros?

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

¡Hola! ¿Qué puedo decir? No estoy muerta y este fic se acerca a su final. Mil perdones por la demora en el mirror de AO3, hoy la actualización se viene grande! Así que quiero creer que es mejor.

Terminamos al fin con las I's y los POV's de Jean.

Nuevo personaje apareció, damos la bienvenida a Yuri! Aunque al igual que Seung Gil, su misión en esta historia no será muy extensa, no de momento.

Mil gracias a **Maiev-S** por el beteo -lanza corazones-

Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí!


	9. G de Guerra

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, si me perteneciera, JJBek sería canon (?)

 **ADVERTENCIA EXTRA:** Este capítulo contiene, además del Gore de costumbre _,_ _ **RAPE / NON-CON**_ , es decir, una escena de una violación, explícita. Leer con responsabilidad.

* * *

 **G** de **Guerra**

* * *

He hecho varias cosas en esta vida que merecerían una condena, pero si hay algo de lo que realmente me arrepiento fue el día en que le hice daño a uno de los tuyos, Philippe, tu hermano menor. Ese día lloré en casa de mi madre cuando regresé del bosque solo, a sabiendas de que no había forma de poder verte si estabas tan enfadado conmigo como era de esperarse. No había sido mi intención, solo fue un impulso. Un instinto de ira que llenó toda mi cabeza en el momento en que vi a ese chico robar tu atención…

Esa madrugada descubrí otra más de mis inhumanas características, una que hubiera preferido no tener que utilizar. Era un cazador. Y tú eras mi presa. Normalmente podía sentirte a cierto radio de distancia pues me encontraba tranquilo. Pero el sol todavía no se presentaba en el firmamento cuando una sensación de vacío me despertó, y lo único que tuve claro en mi mente era que algo extraño ocurría, contigo. Solo una vez había tenido esa sensación, y había sido cuando decidí alejarme de ti por tu bien.

Aunque temía lo peor, traté de mantener la calma. Fui a buscarte al Hospital, allí donde estaba el resto de tu familia. Pero no los quise preocupar, simplemente te busqué por el olfato en los alrededores del hospital y no encontré rastro alguno de ti. Mis pasos se dirigieron entonces a tu casa y entonces supe que no lo estaba imaginando. Te habías ido. ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Con quién? ¿Por qué…?

Las preguntas me asaltaban mientras la preocupación me dañaba la cabeza. En mi mente, todo lo ocurrido durante las siguientes horas, fue como una bruma. Fue instinto, fue sobrevivir a base de creer que podría encontrarte, porque la verdad no sabía lo que estaba haciendo una vez entré al aeropuerto, y aunque me costó logré que me dieran información de cuál era tu destino. Habías partido horas antes, por lo que tuve que exigir un boleto en el siguiente vuelo, llamé a mi madre para preguntarle si sabía algo más de tu familia antes de abordar el avión, ella me repitió que tenía que calmarme.

Le corté antes de que pudiera añadir algo más.

En Corea del Sur, supe que estaba perdido. Luego de mirar todos los posibles vuelos y preguntar por tu nombre, entendí que estabas usando otro pues por tu identificación no te encontré. Lo único que sí tuve fue un pequeño rastro que me llevó a unas calles oscuras. Vi tu abrigo tirado donde se encontraban unos hombres extraños y estoy seguro de que no quieres saber lo que hice después, pues esa historia no vale la pena.

Después de eso, volví al aeropuerto. No sabía donde ir, y me sentía más perdido que nunca. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser siempre tan difícil entre nosotros? Luego de mirar por vez enésima la lista de vuelos, decidí al azar tomar uno a Francia. Antes de eso tuve que hacer una llamada. Desde que había comenzado este proceso, pocas veces había hablado con ese chico, pero se suponía que éramos amigos desde hace años, así que confié en la posibilidad de que siguiera residiendo en el mismo lugar y para mi sorpresa sí logré pedirle el favor que iba a salvar tu vida.

Cuando llegué a Francia recibí las dos noticias. Yura te había encontrado y además, tu hermano había despertado. Las cosas estaban tomando forma. Pero la presión de todas las horas pasadas pudo conmigo y dentro de uno de los baños del aeropuerto lloré hasta que se me cansaron los ojos. Tuve que comprarme gafas para evitar preguntas difíciles y el vuelo se me hizo eterno.

Recibí la dirección cuando arribé en Rusia. Y no importó seguir gastando el dinero hasta lograr dar con la casa donde te tenían resguardado. Allí me llevé dos sorpresas desagradables, una peor que la otra. En cuanto mis ojos se cruzaron con los de Yura, supe que algo iba mal con él. Pero no tenía tiempo de meditarlo, ya conversaríamos después. Primero necesitaba verte y esa fue la segunda sorpresa que odié todavía más.

Alguien te había tocado.

Me costó creer que no había sido Plisetsky. Me costó no hacerlo culpable en mi mente de mis pesadillas, y me costó todavía más controlar la ira que ahora hervía en mi interior. Me sentía al borde de explotar pero tenerte en mis brazos me hizo mantener la calma. Teníamos que hablar también, pero no era el momento.

Hablar con ese chico mientras estabas presente era casi grosero, pero no podía permitir que te enteraras. A regañadientes accedí a responder sus preguntas mientras él respondía las mías, aunque fue solo porque necesitaba salir de allí, y rápido, era la única forma. Jamás me hubiera imaginado que hubiera otros como yo, al menos no entre mis conocidos. Pero según lo que me dejó claro el ruso, él también podía sentir que había algo extraño en mí. Algo que le hacía mantenerse tanto alerta como a la defensiva.

Pero en ese momento no pudimos hablar mucho más. Nos despedimos de ese país sin demora. En el avión te cedí el espacio de la ventana aunque poco se podría ver durante un vuelo mayormente nocturno. Decir que te abracé por todo el camino era correcto, no pensaba dejarte ir, ni por asomo. Apenas accedí a que fueras al baño las veces que requerías, necesitaba calmarme y no lo lograba.

Si estabas conmigo… ¿Por qué me sentía todavía tan enojado? ¿Por qué no dejaba de odiar cada pequeña cosa que veía? Tu eras lo único bueno que tenía, y ya estabas conmigo, eso debía ser suficiente. Pero para cuando me di cuenta de que no lo era, de que necesitaba algo más para tranquilizarme, todo mi comportamiento ya había empeorado. Mi mente parecía un campo de batalla. Lo único que aliviaba el dolor de mi cabeza y mis oscuros pensamientos era poder llevarte de la mano. Al llegar fuimos directo al Hospital. Recordé lo que le había pedido a mi madre y traté de componer mi gesto.

Tu madre no pareció muy feliz de verme, pero si te abrazó. Sabía que tenía que dejarte ir con ella, pero no fui capaz de soltar tu mano en lo que ella te comunicaba las noticias sobre Philippe y su recuperación.

–JJ… ¿Por qué no habías venido? Me tenías preocupada, la madre de Otabek dijo que habían tenido que salir. Se ven tan cansados… Deberías ir a dormir a la casa. ¿Seguro están bien?

Las palabras de Nathalie fueron tan agudas como pensaba. Mi mano se apretó sobre la tuya y te sentí dar un respingo así que disminuí la fuerza de mi agarre.

– _ **Todo está bien, mamá… Lo siento por preocuparte… Yo y Beka… –**_ te escuché titubear, no entendía qué ibas a decirle así que no quise entrar en la conversación, por lo que tus siguientes palabras me tomaron por sorpresa _ **–. Yo y Beka… Habíamos estado pensado desde antes en ir a vivir juntos… Y… Tenía el compromiso de ir a ver la casa. Sé que Philippe ya está mejor, y sé que te parece repentino pero…**_

¿Estaba escuchando bien?

Mi corazón se aceleró y te miré con intensidad cuando giraste a verme. Por supuesto que tu madre no lo aceptó de buenas a primeras, dijo que necesitaban conversarlo, le afectaba verte tan joven y olvidaba que ya tenías 20 años. Pero yo, yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar, y te lo hice saber apenas salimos de allí.

– **Jean… ¿Lo decías en serio? Lo de vivir juntos… –** pregunté todavía con las dudas en la cabeza y con el corazón presionado.

– _ **Sí… –**_ respondiste aunque no con el mismo ánimo con que lo habías dicho antes.

– **Y… ¿Dónde quieres? Podemos ir a la casa de mi madre o… –** te vi negar con la cabeza y solo por eso me callé, para escucharte.

– _ **Sé que tienes un lugar… –**_ casi me espanté al oírte decirlo _ **–. No me mires así, te conozco… Sé que no me lo has dicho pero que ya lo estabas preparando. Creo que es el momento de usarlo, ¿No?**_

La noticia que debió parecerme feliz, no lo fue tanto. Pero no porque yo no me sintiera completo a tu lado, no. Fue porque tu rostro me señalaba algo muy diferente, y me siguió diciendo algo diferente cuando trasladamos las cosas de la residencia de tus padres a la casa que yo había estado preparando para ambos desde hace varios meses en una zona mucho más alejada de la ciudad. Cuando estuvimos al fin allí, miraste todo, pero no sonreíste. Y yo no sabía cuánto de eso podría soportar.

De hecho no estaba seguro de cómo había aguantado todo ese tiempo. Pasar por la seguridad del aeropuerto, estar con tus padres, hablar con mi madre. Era la primera vez que estábamos realmente solos desde que habíamos llegado del otro país. Y comenzaba a sentir nuevamente el sentimiento amargo en mi interior, ese que me gritaba que debía buscar la forma de que no intentaras huir otra vez de mí.

– **Jean… Usa la ducha, necesitas bañarte –** pedí y asentiste, seguramente cansado.

Por mi parte hice un mínimo ordenamiento del lugar, solía ir a limpiarlo de vez en cuando y preparé la cama para los dos, como era de esperarse. Espero que no imaginaras que íbamos a tener camas separadas, pues aunque existían más habitaciones te necesitaba cerca. Incluso el hecho de que te tardaras más de la cuenta en la ducha me hizo ir a tocar la puerta para ver si todo estaba bien, para saber si seguías allí.

Para mi sorpresa saliste apenas toqué la madera. No me mirabas. Tu piel se veía todavía húmeda por la ducha y el color que siempre me había atraído, me llamó esta vez a capturar una gota con los labios mientras estabas de pie al frente mío. Sentí tu cuerpo temblar, pero eso no me detuvo, mis manos estaban acariciando tu abdomen mientras mi boca te rozaba a la altura del pecho, dejando besos y cortas succiones, nada fuera de lo normal para dos chicos que funcionaban como una pareja aunque no tuviéramos algo oficial.

Solo que podía sentir tu resistencia. Otras veces correspondías con mayor facilidad, jamás habíamos completado el acto en sí pero sí habíamos tenido intimidad aparte de las veces que me había alimentado de ti. ¿Por qué ahora estabas quieto? Apenas apoyando tus manos en mis hombros. Y no era suficiente, no, no en ese momento, no para mí.

– **Bésame… –** pedí algo que hubiera preferido recibir sin tener que solicitarlo.

Me miraste con expresión cansada y te inclinaste para besarme, pero noté el contacto como algo frío, y no me hizo sentir mejor. Mucho menos cuando abriste la boca para hablar.

– _ **Beka… Estoy cansado… Por favor… –**_ intentaste detenerme.

Intentaste. Pero mi mente ya no conocía ese tipo de términos, ya no quería realizar favores. Lo único que quería era tenerte y quería que disfrutaras de tenerme también. De un jalón te quité la toalla, haciendo caso omiso de tus quejas y te forcé a abrirte para mí, sobre la cama que íbamos a compartir de ahora en adelante.

Reclamaste, por supuesto, pero a besos te silencié, y mis dedos se aseguraron de preparar el camino en tu trasero. Otras veces los había usado en ese punto así que ya sabía que hacer, aunque todo lo demás era terreno desconocido para mí. Jadeaste suavemente con las caricias mientras yo me ubicaba. Me miraste nervioso y noté tu mudo asentimiento cuanto mi punta tocó tu entrada.

Me impulsé con suavidad. Realmente traté de hacerlo. Pero cuando vi tu expresión de dolor, el hambre que conocía de memoria comenzó a atacar mis pensamientos, a oscurecerlos. El último tramo lo hice de una sola estocada, haciéndote gemir de dolor y logrando herirte pues sentí el olor de la sangre luego de que me acomodé dentro tuyo.

Mis ojos te miraban con deseo, pero no era el deseo normal y seguramente no el que hubieras preferido para tu primera vez. Lo supe cuando noté como comenzaron a asomarse las lágrimas en tus ojos. ¿Por qué no me detuve entonces…?

Perdí la batalla contra mí mismo ese día. Una parte de mí, me decía que tenía que dejarte en paz, que no necesitaba moverme. Esa parte me recordaba que me amabas, que tan solo no era el momento de hacerlo. Pero no la escuché, solo me dediqué a oír tus gemidos mientras iba aumentando el ritmo de la penetración. Tanto me emocionaba sentirme dentro tuyo que parecía sentir todavía más hambre de la normal. Eso o que besarte el cuello me hizo recordar que alguien más te había tocado allí.

No lo pensé. Simplemente me pegué a tus clavículas y mis dientes ya afilados hicieron su tarea de romper tu piel. Gritaste tan fuerte, que creí que nos escucharían aún sabiendo que estábamos en medio de la nada. Usualmente estabas acostumbrado al primer dolor, pero debo reconocer que esta vez no lo había hecho con cariño, no. Esta vez lo estaba haciendo porque quería marcarte como mío.

Cerré mis oídos a tus súplicas. Cerré mis ojos a tu llanto. Me dediqué solo a traspasar una y otra vez tu entrada mientras comía partes de tu torso, dejando que el fuerte aroma de tu sangre me llenara los pulmones, haciéndome alcanzar el clímax en pocos minutos. Te marqué en más de una forma ese día, no tan solo vi mi semen escurriendo con sangre por entre tus piernas cuando salí de ti, también te vi llorar, peor que la primera vez que había comido de ti. Me mirabas como si no me reconocieras y parecías presa de un ataque de pánico. Solo entonces lo recordé… No había dicho tu nombre, ni una sola vez, y todo tu torso se veía grotesco con la sangre todavía burbujeante.

– **Jean… –** te llamé volviendo en mí, preocupado pues tus temblores no disminuían.

Luego de unos segundos si pareciste calmarte. Te quedaste quieto, mirando el techo. Nada más me dijiste esa noche. Y tuvimos que dormir sobre el colchón sin sábanas pues las otras se habían arruinado gracias a mi arrebato. Te vi abrazarte a ti mismo en la esquina más alejada de la cama, pero aunque te traté de llamar, ya no respondiste.

Al día siguiente, cuando desperté y no te sentí en la cama, me levanté de golpe pensando en que había logrado perderte de nuevo. Para mi sorpresa solo estabas en la cocina, rebuscando entre los víveres que había conseguido tiempo antes y revisando las fechas de vencimiento de la comida. Te saludé, pero no respondiste. Preferiste ignorar que estaba a unos pasos tuyos y en vez de eso comenzaste a preparar el desayuno.

La comida tuvo peor sabor del que tenía siempre desde que eras mi plato favorito. Mientras levantabas los platos para lavarlos traté de ayudar pero uno se cayó al piso cuando apartaste rápido tu mano de la mía. Ambos nos miramos entonces y noté el dolor en tu expresión, recordando lo que había hecho la noche pasada.

– _ **Lo siento… –**_ te disculpaste como el caballero que eras.

Y me sentí peor, pero en ese momento no fui capaz de disculparme, simplemente negué con la cabeza y salí para cortar algo de leña que usaríamos en la chimenea una vez que los días se pusieran más fríos. No descansé hasta que tuve una cantidad exagerada acumulada y organizada al lado de la casa. Cuando regresé adentro, resultaba que me había saltado el almuerzo y ya era hora de la cena. Te consulté si habías comido, pero no te pregunté por qué no me habías llamado…

La cena fue tan silenciosa como el desayuno. Por eso no me agradó. Amaba tu voz, tus palabras. El mundo podía llamarte ruidoso pero para mí ese era el sonido que me recordaba que estaba en casa. Si esta era la casa que había querido hacer para ambos. ¿Por qué sentía que habíamos perdido algo en el camino?

La noche llegó de nuevo y en la habitación te desvestiste lento. Te miré de reojo mientras hacía lo mismo. La cama estaba ya con ropa limpia y no fui capaz tampoco de agradecértelo. Me estaba volviendo un desastre como persona. Pero aunque no me importara el ser o no una persona socialmente aceptable, sí necesitaba a alguien en este mundo. Y ese eras tú… ¿No ibas a volver a mirarme como antes?

– **¿Jean…? –** te llamé mientras te veía quitarte la ropa interior, sin entender lo que estabas haciendo, la noche no estaba tan calurosa para dormir desnudo.

– _ **¿Qué? Te estoy facilitando el trabajo… Para cuando quieras forzarme de nuevo –**_ tus palabras fueron frías, como dagas, me hicieron apretar los labios y los puños.

– **Jean, no… Eso no…. Yo no… –** traté de explicarme, pero tu mirada me dijo que no iba a ser tan simple esta vez.

– _ **¿Vas a decir que anoche no me violaste? Hazme un favor y no te atrevas a negarlo, Otabek. ¡No te atrevas!**_

La palabra era demasiado fuerte, y más porque me llamaste sin esa cariñosa voz de siempre. Caló hondo dentro de mí. Me costó recomponer mi respiración y te vi limpiándote las lágrimas. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero una parte de mí, vive con la eterna culpa de ser quien te hace llorar de ese modo.

– **Jean… –** te llamé de nuevo y negaste con la cabeza **–. Jean… –** volví a intentarlo y te sentí sollozar mientras te sentabas en la cama.

– _ **N-no… No vas a decirme que no lo hiciste… N-no puedes –**_ negabas con la cabeza mientras intentabas controlarte.

Ambos éramos un desastre. Uno que ya no podía separarse. Me senté a tu lado y a pesar de tus quejas te abracé. Y tan pronto como sentí tu cuerpo cediendo a mi presión, mis lágrimas se soltaron también. Tenía tantas cosas que quería decirte. Tantas cosas por las que quería disculparme. Pero no sabía por cuál comenzar, no sabía cuál era la peor, cuál de todos mis errores era el que te dañaba más.

– **Lo siento… Lo siento tanto, Jean… Lo siento tanto… –** repetí en un hilo de voz, tratando de sonar firme aunque mi palabras sonaban quebradas.

– _ **B-beka… –**_ te escuché llamarme y te abracé más fuerte, haciendo que ambos terminaramos recostados sobre la cama _ **–. Beka… ¿Todavía… Todavía me amas?**_

La pregunta me dejó helado. He hecho varias cosas en esta vida que merecen una condena, pero si existe algo que jamás me perdonaré, son las veces que te hice sentir que no me importabas, que de algún modo no te quería. Te tomé el rostro con las manos luego de eso, y te miré directamente a los ojos, los dos teníamos las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, pero en vez de preocuparme por las mías, me aseguré de limpiar las tuyas, y secarlas con cuidado mientras me mirabas afligido.

– **Te amo Jean… Te amo más que antes y voy a seguir amándote. No pude controlarme anoche, no quería que nuestra primera vez fuera así y yo…**

Revelarte lo enojado que estaba con el mundo entero, lo dolido que me sentía, esos celos que me atacaban, era imposible. Decirte que mi cabeza era un campo de batalla todos los días solo por verte, era algo que solo iba a dañarte más. Así que esos detalles me los guardé, solo te dije lo que consideré realmente importante, aquello que necesitaba que grabaras en tu mente y en tu corazón.

– **Lo siento tanto… No volverá a pasar, Jean, lo prometo… Voy a tratar de… de hacer las cosas bien –** dije creyendo que podía cumplir esa promesa.

Lejos estaba de saber que no iba a ser tan sencillo, que los días se volverían cada vez más difíciles, que mi hambre iba empeorando y con ello también mi crueldad. No era que no te amara, no era que no me importaras, era que no lograba ver el mal en lo que te hacía, y encontraba cientos de justificaciones para cada pequeña cosa con la que te hería.

Luego de toda la tristeza, al siguiente día despertamos en la misma cama. Quería creer que estaríamos mejor. Al menos yo me sentía más tranquilo y tú no temblabas a mi lado. Te miré largo rato allí, pero tú tenías tus bellos ojos cerrados, así que tuve libertad para observarte, de la forma en la que no te había visto en tanto tiempo y que me hizo recordar que te había quitado muchas cosas en esta vida. Como la posibilidad de envejecer, de vivir una vida normal. Mi pecho se apretaba al pensarlo.

– **¿Cómo te sientes? –** pregunté sin querer que el silencio nos llenara de nuevo. .

– _ **Bien… –**_ susurraste luego de abrir los ojos.

Quería creer que estábamos bien. Pero te vi levantarte para ir a la ducha antes de que pudiera alcanzarte con mis manos, sin decirme ninguna otra palabra. No me gustaban tus silencios, porque significaba que me ocultabas cosas. Tú no eras una persona callada. Yo sí. Yo no te decía las cosas con claridad, lo asumo, pero que tú también lo hicieras me complicaba todavía más el panorama.

Regresaste vestido del baño. Traté de no sentirlo personal, y fui después a la ducha mientras tú te ibas a la cocina a hacer el desayuno. Tiempo después y con el cabello húmedo me dediqué a encender el fuego mientras tu terminabas de preparar lo que comeríamos esa mañana. Traté de armar una charla entre los dos, pero me respondías con monosílabos, o con mucha suerte una palabra completa. Pero ninguna frase. No hacías el esfuerzo por hablarme y eso me dolía y molestaba en partes iguales.

Creí que pedirte disculpas había sido suficiente. Pero cuando sugerí que podíamos hacer algo juntos ese día te levantaste de golpe y dijiste que te ocuparías de ir a buscar leña. Antes de que pudiera negarte la salida sentí que la puerta se abría y cerraba, me quedé con el puño apretado mirando el montón de madera que había acomodado allí dentro el día anterior. Incluso había dejado ya una cantidad considerable afuera.

Tal vez solo necesitabas tiempo… Así que me forcé a esperarte. Para no aumentar mi estrés, hice parte de la limpieza, incluso fui esta vez el encargado de hacer la cama. Cuando regresé a donde estaba el comedor y la cocina, pude notar que todavía no regresabas y mi ceño se frunció. No había escuchado el hacha tampoco así que sabía que no la habías ocupado.

Afuera corría una brisa fría, pero no insoportable. Te llamé y no respondiste. Así que hice uso de mi capacidad para seguir tu rastro, y luego de caminar un poco te divisé desde lejos, a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña entre algunos árboles, agachado allí y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Habías encontrado algo divertido?

Me acerqué con cautela. Cuando noté que se trataba de un gato, mi primera reacción fue el alivio. Mismo que se esfumó cuando te escuché reír mientras el animal jugaba contra tu mano que le regalaba caricias. Esas que al parecer yo ya no me merecía.

– **Jean… –** te llamé y mi tono fue más seco de lo que hubiera preferido.

Diste un respingo en tu posición y te pusiste de pie con el animal en brazos. Esa bola de pelos se restregó contra tu torso y se acomodó en tus extremidades, mirándome de manera retadora poco después. ¿Era acaso una broma? Mi nariz se arrugó solo de observar al felino allí tan cómodo en tus manos.

– _ **Yo… estaba buscando leña y… apareció –**_ murmuraste y bajaste la vista de mí, para sonreírle al animal que maulló con afecto.

– **Teníamos leña suficiente… –** comenté haciendo un doble esfuerzo porque no sonara como un reclamo aunque lo era.

– _ **Ahh… ¿Sí? –**_ dijiste distraído por el susodicho felino.

Y nuevamente, mi mente se tiñó de malos pensamientos. Si tuviera que describirlo con colores, era parecido a ver todo en rojo, rojo furioso. Mientras la voz en mi cabeza me decía que preferías a ese bicho más que a mí. ¿Qué iba a ser si decidías que era mejor dormir con ese animal peludo que conmigo? Mis puños temblaron mientras los miraba a ambos. Esa sonrisa que tu rostro tenía, esa debería haberla generado yo… Solo yo.

Me acerqué en un oscuro silencio y el único ruido que se sintió después fue el que hizo el animal cuando lo apreté con fuerza en mi mano para arrebatártelo.

– _ **Otabek… ¿Qué crees que haces? –**_ preguntaste incrédulo y repentinamente temeroso. Al parecer ahora sí me pondrías atención.

– **Estoy mirando a nuestro visitante… –** comenté con voz fría y lo levanté frente a mi vista. El animal trató de defenderse arañándome y le gruñí sin dudarlo.

– _ **Otabek… Suéltalo. Ahora –**_ tu voz sonaba firme. Pero no lo suficiente. Podía sentir el miedo que había detrás de ella. ¿Por qué me tenías miedo?

– **¿Tan importante es para ti? ¿Lo prefieres a él que a mí? –** mi boca no fue capaz de guardarse una de las cosas que más estrés me generaban en el último tiempo.

– _ **¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Otabek te digo que lo sueltes!**_

Que me gritaras no sirvió para calmarme. Alcé la vista del animal que intentaba en vano liberarse de mi violento agarre y te miré notando que me veías con algo cercano al disgusto. Y te juro que no lo pude soportar mucho más.

– **Como quieras…**

No sé que fue más fuerte luego de eso. El sonido doloroso cuando el cuerpo del animal se quebró contra uno de los árboles al que con furia lo lancé, o tu grito de horror al ver lo que había hecho. En vez de correr hacia mí te fuiste directo en la búsqueda del felino, pero ya no había retorno. Y mi enojo bullía por mis venas y me impedía pensar con claridad.

Temblando regresaste con el cadáver en los brazos. Pensé que solo estabas inútilmente triste por algo con lo que no deberías haberte encariñado en primer lugar. Pero cuando recibí el impacto de ese cuerpo contra el rostro me quedé quieto e impactado. ¿Acababas de lanzarlo directo a mi cara?

– **¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! –** tus gritos plagados de ira me dejaron helado y trabado en mi posición.

Poco después te vi acercarte aunque fue para darme un empujón que me hizo tambalear por no estar preparado. Y fue entonces que llegó a mi cabeza el razonamiento de lo que acababa de hacer y me comenzó a faltar el aire.

– **Jean… Yo… –** te llamé esperando que te calmaras.

– _ **¡Jean nada! –**_ chillaste histérico y volviste a empujarme aunque esta vez logré tomarte de los brazos y pude ver que entre los gritos furiosos estabas llorando _ **–. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Dejé mi casa para que no volvieras a hacerle daño a quienes están a mi alrededor! ¡Dejé mi ciudad, mi vida, a mi familia! ¡¿Vas a matar a todo lo que se me acerque ahora?! ¡¿Quién eres?!**_

¿Que quién era? Esa pregunta dolió. Igual que todo lo demás. Sabía que tenías razón, y aun así sentía injusto que me gritaras de ese modo. Pero cuando solté tus manos solo recibí más golpes que me hirieron de varias formas, no precisamente físicas. Como el golpe que diste directo contra mis manos que intentaban alcanzarte antes de alejarte de nuevo de mí.

– **Jean… Cálmate… Lo siento… –** murmuré tratando de acercarme pero diste los pasos para alejarte de mí todo lo que fuera posible, negando con la cabeza.

– _ **Un lo siento no basta… ¡No basta! –**_ gritaste de nuevo, enfurecido.

– **¿Qué quieres que haga entonces? ¡Me has evitado toda la mañana por ese animal! ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! –** me excusé de la manera más pobre que podía.

– _ **¡Quería que fueras tú de nuevo! –**_ esa exclamación hizo una fisura en mi pecho _ **–. Yo ya no te reconozco… No sé… No sé quién eres…**_ **–** seguiste negando con la cabeza y te aferraste con las manos en tu sien mientras te dejabas caer al piso presa nuevamente de los sollozos que yo tanto odiaba.

– **Jean… Tranquilo… Por favor… N-no… No digas eso… –** me agaché rápidamente a tu lado para evitar que te hicieras daño pues notaba que apretabas demasiado tu cabeza.

– _ **¡No me toques! –**_ ignoré tu quejido y te tomé de las muñecas mientras rechazabas una vez más mi tacto. Eso sí que me hería, pero al parecer no sería lo que dolería más **–**. _ **¡Tú ya no eres mi Beka!**_

Te solté luego de eso. Vi cómo te llevabas nuevamente las manos al rostro mientras llorabas sin el consuelo que yo debería estar dándote. Pero no me sentía capaz pues ahora también entendía que había perdido el camino hace mucho más tiempo de lo que creía. Aunque el silencio de mi parte solo sirvió para que tus palabras envenenadas volvieran a alzarse.

– _ **Tú no eres mi Beka… Eres un monstruo al que no le intereso… El Beka que conocí, el Beka del que me enamoré… Ese ya no está ahí –**_ tu voz sonó rota pues no parabas de sollozar.

Y mi corazón se rompió lo que hacía falta que se rompiera. En silencio comencé a llorar, normalmente no lo hacía cuando estaba contigo. Había cargado por años los dolores luego del fatídico descubrimiento de mi condición. La noche anterior había derramado lágrimas también, pero ahora fue todavía peor, porque esta vez no nos estábamos abrazando y sentía que existía un muro entre nosotros, un muro que me creía incapaz de romper. ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirte las cosas como antes? Tal vez así entenderías…

– **Yo… –** inicié tratando de darme valor. Pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo y me impedían verte **–. Yo… Ya no sé qué hacer… –** dije finalmente lo que me había estado guardando desde que te habías ido de mi lado días atrás.

Aquello que desde mucho antes había comenzado a consumirme, volviéndome huraño e insensato. Incapaz de saber cómo cuidarte correctamente. Me acerqué a ti esta vez por la fuerza. Pero no fue para hacerte daño, simplemente me desplomé en tu regazo mientras intentabas apartarme, pero me abracé de tu cintura y allí me quedé, con la cabeza escondida contra tu vientre y tratando de que no me doliera mucho la forma en la que intentabas jalarme lejos de ti.

– _ **¿Qué es lo que no sabes? No logro… No puedo entenderte… –**_ tu voz que al principio sonó cruda, se fue suavizando al final.

Dejaste de jalarme el cabello y de empujarme de los hombros. Te sentía temblar a mi lado pero si te soltaba no veía futuro para ambos, y eso no podía permitirlo.

– **No me dejes de nuevo… Por favor… Por favor, Jean… –** rogué allí escondido.

Fue porque no quería verte a los ojos cuando me dijeras que no me querías cerca. ¿De qué otro modo podría resultar? Yo no me sabía controlar, ya no más. Incluso había sido capaz de herirte dos noches atrás y de la manera más vil, incapaz de demostrarte cuanto te amaba de la manera correcta. Porque haberte marcado a la fuerza no podía ser considerado correcto y jamás iba a olvidar tu expresión luego de lo que había hecho.

– _ **No voy a dejarte… –**_ tu voz, como siempre, fue la que me trajo de regreso a la vida. Creí que había escuchado mal así que te abracé con más fuerza hasta que sentí tus manos en mi cabello _ **–. No voy a dejarte… Pero no puedo seguir si no me dices que ocurre contigo… ¿Todavía eres tú…?**_

Por supuesto que era yo. Ese era el problema. Si hubiera sido alguien más, entonces al menos habría tenido alguna excusa que valiera la pena. Pero no había excusa. Solo la culpa que cargaba y las verdades que no me sentía capaz de confesar. Aunque tal vez era hora de que todo saliera en voz alta, tal vez así entenderías.

– **Tengo miedo… –** confesé y sentí cómo te tensabas al escucharme **–. Tengo tanto miedo. Todos los días, a cada segundo… Creo que vas a desaparecer de nuevo, creo que va a venir alguien y te va a tocar de nuevo… Cuando fui a buscarte yo… –** no, no sabía si debía añadir lo que había hecho, así que me callé.

– _ **Dime… –**_ pediste con voz grave.

– **Cuando fui a buscarte encontré unos hombres con tu chaqueta… No recuerdo bien, pero me sentí tan furioso que los ataqué. Los ataqué hasta que no quedó nada vivo en ellos… –** decir la verdad era más difícil de lo que creía, pero algo en mí se sintió mejor una vez que pude poner eso en palabras.

Claro que tu estremecimiento no me pasó desapercibido. Y fue una completa angustia esperar los segundos que te tomó volver a hablar.

– _ **No debiste… Pero lo entiendo… Son celos, sentí algo parecido cuando te vi hablando con Yuri... –**_ escuchar eso me impactó y me hizo levantar el rostro para mirarte confundido _ **–. Pero yo no hice nada… Porque no puedo dejar que eso me controle, porque quiero creer que me quieres lo suficiente para ir a buscarme… Cuando me asaltaron esos hombres, cuando me atacó el otro que era como tú… Solo podía pensar que prefería que estuvieras conmigo… ¿Lo entiendes?**_

Tus lágrimas bajaron por tus mejillas y llegaron hasta mi rostro. Lento me fui incorporando y te toqué con cuidado, esta vez no me alejaste. Solo me miraste dolido mientras limpiaba tus mejillas con mis dedos con infinito cuidado.

– **Lo entiendo… Pero no puedo perdonar a quien intente alejarte de mí, yo… No quiero que te alejes, no quiero que te alejen de mí. Quiero que seas mío Jean.**

– _ **Siempre he sido tuyo, Beka… Pero… –**_ tu mirada se llenó de lágrimas de nuevo mientras mirabas a todos lados _ **–. No puedes encerrarme aquí por siempre… No puedo no ver a mi familia, necesito visitarlos de vez en cuando… ¿También me vas a prohibir eso? No puedes, no puedes hacerles daño a ellos…**_

Fue difícil aceptar que tenías razón. Sin embargo, finalmente asentí, no sin dificultad, sabiendo que seguramente fallaría en el camino. ¿Cómo iba a contenerme de reclamarte si te necesitaba a mi lado? Pero me esforzaría por ti.

– _ **Esta casa… Esto… –**_ señalaste la casa que se veía a lo lejos, y luego el bosque nos rodeaba, ese donde habíamos pasado por tanto _ **–. Siempre soñé con vivir solo contigo… Pero no puedo solo hacer eso, no puedo sino me dices cuando te sientes mal, o si no hablas como se debe conmigo cuando te sientes mal…**_

Asentí apesadumbrado, al menos mi mayor temor no se haría realidad. Si a pesar de todo querías seguir conmigo, entonces no estaba todo perdido. Me sentí agradecido cuando te recargaste en mí y me permití abrazarte todo lo que había deseado. Lo que debería haber hecho desde un principio, sin portarme como una bestia.

– **Entonces… ¿Quieres ver a tu familia? Puedo hacerlo, solo… Me preocupa dejarte solo otra vez. Si es que hay otros como yo, si es que se interesan por ti, no puedo permitir que se acerquen –** te dije y asentiste contra mi hombro.

– _ **Puedes ir a visitarlos conmigo… Quedarte cerca, pero necesito espacio cuando estoy con ellos. Ellos también me quieren y no puedes enojarte solo porque me abracen o algo… –**_ amarte era difícil por la forma en que mi mente quería funcionar, pero sabía que valía la pena, así que a regañadientes acepté _ **–. Tampoco puedes seguir matando animales por mí… No voy a traer una mascota, aunque me gustaría pero… Por favor, no quiero que dañes a inocentes.**_

Aunque no se notara, yo sí quería que fueras feliz. Conmigo. Así que asentí y te aseguré de que así lo haría de ahora en adelante. Luego de que logramos reponernos de ese momento, te ayudé a enterrar al que había sido tu amigo por tan pocos minutos, y no pude evitar la bilis que se formó en mi vientre cuando te vi llorar mientras le dejabas unas flores encima. Claro que me controlé, y no lo notaste.

Como estábamos ambos cansados, decidimos que iríamos al día siguiente donde tus padres. Yo aprovecharía de pasar donde mi madre. Te ofrecí poner otra cama en la habitación aunque me dolió solo dar la idea. No quería que creyeras que me había convertido en un monstruo, tal como habías dicho, no al menos en uno que te tomara por la fuerza. Pero te negaste y accediste a compartir la cama conmigo, e hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tocarte más de la cuenta luego de que nos besaramos sobre esas sábanas.

El día de visitar a los otros llegó. Me costó soltar tu mano, pero te dejé ir. Tu familia era un punto seguro, de eso no me cabía duda, no al menos racional. Mi parte enferma, esa tenía sus dudas, pero la callé buscando distraerme en lo que duraba tu visita. La única cosa pendiente que me quedaba, era llamar a Plisetsky. No lo había hecho porque había estado contigo la mayor parte del tiempo y porque necesitaba ir a conseguir un teléfono que funcionara internacionalmente.

No me fijé mucho en la diferencia horaria, pero se notaba que el ruso estaba despierto. Hablar desde lejos fue mucho más fácil. No eran cosas que debían decirse por teléfono, pero no teníamos otra forma de comunicarnos. Al igual que Yuri, no entendía porqué había recaído ese tipo de maldición sobre mi vida, él tampoco lo sabía, y me contó de las dificultades que tenía para controlar su hambre. A diferencia de mí, él no tenía una presa fija.

La conversación iba a terminar, cuando estuvo todo aclarado entre ambos. Pero antes de colgar la llamada, el tono de voz del chico se tornó preocupante.

– **Por cierto Beka… Hace algunas horas, dejé de sentirlo… –** me dijo desde el otro lado de la línea.

– **¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –** pregunté sin comprender.

– **Dejé de sentirlo… Ese tipo, el que seguía al tuyo… Ya no lo siento aquí.**

Nunca había entendido cómo funcionaban del todo nuestros poderes. Pero entendí el mensaje. Corté poco después de eso. Y solo quedaron dos opciones en mi cabeza. Ninguna me animó, pero sí había una que me alertó del posible peligro. O bien el hombre se había aburrido de buscarnos en Rusia y había regresado a su país… O tal vez… No, no quería pensar en eso, era demasiado.

Regresé al Hospital entonces. El camino fue tranquilo y me quedé esperándote fuera de la habitación de tu hermano donde te encontrabas con tus padres. Al menos allí sabía que estabas seguro, y las personas se paseaban por allí con tranquilidad buscando a sus seres queridos y una enfermera me preguntó si necesitaba algo, cosa a la que me negué con cordialidad cuadrándome a un lado de la puerta.

Y fue entonces que lo vi. Se sintió primero como la electricidad, luego fue como si un nudo se hubiera formado en mi estómago y sentí náuseas después. Allí en el borde de madera de la puerta, unas letras estaban grabadas, seguro con algo filoso aunque no sabría definir con qué. Los olores de ese pulcro lugar me impedían definir en detalle quien había sido, pero todas mis alertas se encendieron y pasé los dedos por encima de la zona.

– **Jean… Hora de irnos –** dije poco después, luego de tocar la puerta y saludar a tu familia.

Se despidieron y te vi sonreír feliz otra vez cuando me viste. Un abrazo me regalaste y un beso antes de que saliéramos de allí de la mano.

– _ **¿Pasa algo? Te ves más serio que de costumbre –**_ me dijiste, certero como siempre.

– **Todo está bien, Jean… Vamos a casa.**

No todo estaba bien. Nada estaba bien. Alguien se había atrevido a grabar tu nombre en la madera, y aunque sabía que lo compartían con Philippe, una especie de sexto sentido me hizo creer y pensar lo peor. Antes de subir al automóvil, miré a todos lados. Pero no había nada extraño en la ciudad, o eso parecía. No quería adelantarme a los hechos, pero no era normal encontrar mensajes en puertas de Hospital. Mucho menos uno que tuviera lo que me pareció una clara declaración de guerra…

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Este es un capítulo denso, lleno de cosas oscuras y tristes. Pero necesarias para la trama. Por favor, no odiar a Otabek aunque se ha ganado el hateo un poco después de lo que hizo… Jean, por otra parte, no se merece muchas de las cosas que le pasan aquí, pero les aseguro que esto va a tener un final feliz (Porque soy demasiado cursi para no hacer feliz a mi OTP).

Además, también comentar que este es el penúltimo capítulo de este AU. Agradezco desde ya las lecturas y me encantaría saber que les pareció.

Gracias a **Maiev-S** por betear esto y sufrir conmigo en el proceso!

Saludos!


	10. O de Otabek

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece. Triste pero cierto.

 **ADVERTENCIA EXTRA:** Este capítulo contiene violencia explícita. Aunque creo que los anteriores ya dieron la idea (?)

* * *

 **O** de **Otabek**

* * *

Al empezar nuestra nueva vida juntos, tratamos de acomodarnos lo mejor que podíamos, aunque los problemas seguían apareciendo. Sin embargo, ahora teníamos la confianza para hablar de ellos y eso te hacía bien… Me costaba, seguro a ti también, pero yo jamás había sido alguien que compartiera tanto de sí mismo, no tanto como lo que tú necesitabas para sentirte cómodo y seguro.

Mi preocupación que preferí llamar paranoia, latió más fuerte los siguientes días de la visita al Hospital. Tu familia llamó para comunicarte que alguien había entrado a la casa de tus padres a la fuerza, desorganizando todo, pero que parecía no haberse llevado nada más que unas cosas tuyas, prendas de ropa que ya no usabas y otros artículos personales, pero nada de valor. La situación era extraña, tus padres solo habían salido unos minutos y al regresar se encontraron con la puerta forzada y abierta. Estaban preocupados ahora que había criminales de ese calibre en la zona y sobre todo porque la persona parecía haber estado interesada particularmente en ti.

Cuando tus ojos me miraron perdidos contándome lo ocurrido, sentí una impotencia terrible, junto con más y más preocupación. Sé que tu sufrimiento mayor era la seguridad de tu familia pero mi prioridad siempre habías sido tú. Te abracé con cariño y fuerza ese día para decirte que todo iba a estar bien, y no quise compartir contigo mis sospechas para no alterarte más de la cuenta.

Sabía que era lo que nos había traído tantos problemas en primer lugar: La falta de comunicación. Pero realmente necesitaba que estuvieras bien, que te sintieras feliz conmigo, no quería arruinarlo todo de nuevo si resultaba que lo que pensaba no era correcto. ¿Cómo ibas a perdonarme si te fallaba de nuevo?

Supongo que ese fue mi error. Mis instintos eran claros. Algo iba mal, algo que tenía que ver contigo, pero en vez de advertirte para que pudieras defenderte cuando llegara el momento, creí que mi sola fuerza de voluntad bastaría para arreglarlo todo. Oh, cuán equivocado estaba…

La llamada fue a eso de la una de la mañana, era tu madre, alterada como nunca, rogándote por que fueras a su casa. Por supuesto no estaba dispuesto a permitir eso, pero la gravedad del asunto nos obligó a tomar medidas. Al parecer el perpetrador había regresado. Y esta vez lo había hecho con la familia presente, dejando herido a tu padre y aterrando a tu madre y a tu hermanos pequeños. Incluso la policía estuvo en conocimiento del delito y no tardamos en llegar a la casa de tus padres para ofrecer apoyo.

Pero yo no estaba preparado para ver cómo tu familia se abrazaba a ti. Era demasiado para mí, incluso si era tu madre, o los Leroy más pequeños. Tuve que salir a tomar aire cuando sentí que la ira crecía en mí al ver cómo una de tus hermanas se te aferraba llorando, buscando consuelo. No iba a cometer el error de herir una vez más a alguien de tu familia, pero eso fue lo que me llevó a cometer otro error, aún peor.

– _ **¿Beka? ¿Qué haces afuera? Vas a enfriarte –**_ te escuché llamarme unos minutos después de mi desaparición de la sala.

– **Eso es lo que necesito… –** comenté sombrío y te miré fijo. Pude notar que lo entendías mientras te acercabas para abrazarme.

– _ **Beka… Me necesitan aquí ahora… ¿Lo entiendes? –**_ preguntaste recostándote en mí, apoyando tu barbilla en mi hombro.

Quería decirte que yo también te necesitaba. Que te necesitaba más que todos, siempre. Pero aparte del aroma de tu familia, noté cómo tu cuerpo temblaba así que con cariño te acaricie la espalda y asentí. Era una decisión difícil, pero sabía que lo necesitabas, sabía que era importante para ti. Y por eso, te dejé ir.

– **Solo esta noche, ¿Sí? Iré a visitar a mi madre así que estaré cerca por si me necesitas. Cualquier cosa, no importa la hora, llámame y vendré por ti –** te dije finalmente y me separé solo lo necesario para mirarte a los ojos.

Para mí, el brillo de tus orbes era más hermoso que el cielo estrellado. Era de madrugada y la visibilidad no era buena, pero notaba tu agradecimiento en ese azul profundo y mi corazón palpitó fuerte por eso. Asentiste prometiendo que me llamarías o dejarías mensajes porque tú también me ibas a extrañar, sabía que no mentías pues ninguno quiso soltar el abrazo hasta que te llamaron desde la casa. Te di un beso profundo mientras mi pecho se entibiaba con tu presencia, eras lo mejor que tenía, siempre lo habías sido.

Desearía no haber caminado lejos de ti en esos momentos. Ya había comprobado otras veces que estando separados nunca terminábamos bien. Y aún así, lo hice porque creí que era lo correcto. Solo que no consideré que durante una batalla, jamás se debe creer que el enemigo está destruido hasta que se tenga plena certeza de lo mismo.

Me desperté temprano con mi pecho latiendo demasiado fuerte para ser normal. El sentimiento de pérdida y amenaza me dejó mareado y aunque mi madre me pidió que desayunara primero —ella siempre olvidaba que no lo necesitaba —, lo primero que hice fue ir de camino a tu casa.

Y cuando estaba a menos de una calle, supe que no estabas allí. Me acerqué rápido, y toque la puerta con fuerza. Tu madre me recibió tomándome de la ropa con sus manos temblorosas, se veía tan afectada que temí lo peor.

–Otabek… ¿Has visto a Jean-Jacques? ¡Dime que está contigo! –pidió ella y le tomé las muñecas alejándola de mí. Mi cuerpo temblaba ya solo por el impacto de sus palabras y no quería hacerle daño.

Negué con la cabeza, no hice preguntas. Simplemente comencé a recorrer primero la casa, buscándote en cada rincón hasta que me resigné a la verdad que tanto me dolía aceptar. No estabas allí. ¡No estabas allí! ¡¿Dónde estabas?!

Comencé a llamarte a gritos cuando volví a la calle, te busqué incluso en la entrada del bosque que nos había recibido a ambos varias veces esos años. Pero no estabas, no estabas allí, no estabas en ningún lugar. Un grito salió de mi garganta volviendo a llamar tu nombre, no quería aceptar que nuevamente te había perdido. No esta vez, no ahora que se suponía que estábamos juntos de nuevo.

No recuerdo lo que vino después. Volví a reaccionar cuando conducía el automóvil en dirección a nuestra casa. Y fue entonces que tu presencia se hizo notar para mí, así que aceleré de manera poco segura hasta lograr llegar. Conocía tu aroma de memoria, podía reproducir tu esencia en mi mente solo con pensarte. La sensación era tan real que supe que no te estaba imaginando y eso significaba solo una cosa.

Las gotas de tu sangre estaban en el suelo, mezcladas con la tierra. Herví de ira en ese momento. Te llamé a gritos nuevamente y esta vez tu voz me respondió aunque se escuchaba demasiado débil.

Sin dudarlo fui a tu encuentro, mis manos ya parecían garras, afiladas para destruir. Mis dientes se habían afilado como cuchillos igual que cuando probaban tu piel, la dulzura de la misma. Un feroz gruñido emanó de mi garganta cuando te encontré y el bosque pareció reaccionar ante mi presencia cuando la ira me comenzó a cegar de nuevo. Estabas amarrado contra un árbol, las marcas de las lágrimas y los vestigios de tu propia pelea me habían helado el alma. Volví a llamarte y giraste tu rostro hacia mí, me reconociste al instante.

Estabas en peligro, te habían tocado, tu camiseta estaba desgarrada en el punto donde alguien se había atrevido a morderte y mis pensamientos solo gritaban muerte. Pero en vez de preocuparte por ti mismo, te vi negar con la cabeza mientras abrías la boca.

– _ **¡Beka! ¡Está aquí! Está…**_

Te vi llorar mientras te movías inquieto allí en tu posición, tu cabeza parecía doler porque cerrabas los ojos con fuerza pero no emitías ninguna palabra. ¿Que pasaba contigo? Y entonces lo escuché. Una voz que no era la mía te estaba llamando.

Apareció unos pasos detrás tuyo, como una sombra. Pude ver las marcas de tu sangre en su boca mientras se acercaba a ti, llamándote de esa manera sedosa, empujándote al borde de la inconsciencia.

¿Cómo era posible? Te había marcado, eras mío. ¿Cómo se atrevía a tocar tus brazos? ¿Cómo era capaz de acercar su boca a tu cuello? Justo al punto donde yo había dejado mi marca la primera vez. El punto donde te habías vuelto mío.

– **¡Noooo! ¡Jean!**

Mi grito pareció el de una bestia herida. Cuando noté como te girabas a mirarme, a pesar de la influencia que el otro wendigo quería ejercer sobre ti, supe que no te había perdido. Por eso me lancé al ataque sin dudarlo. Y no importó que el otro alcanzara a rozarte con sus dientes de nuevo, fue desde la cabeza que lo tomé para llevarlo directo al suelo.

No sé lo que viste en esos momentos, porque no lo recuerdo bien. Supongo que mi enojo volvió a cegarme al tener al fin en mis manos al que se había atrevido a intentar apoderarse de ti. Tú eres mío Jean, quiero que lo sepas. Quiero que lo recuerdes siempre. Así como no podría existir sin sangre corriendo por mis venas, mi existencia no tiene sentido si no estás tú en ella, y sé que me necesitas tanto como yo a ti. Lo dejé claro en cada golpe, en cada embestida, hasta que encontré una piedra lo suficientemente grande para golpear con ella su cabeza, mis golpes parecían ser aleatorios, me detenía cuando parecía comprender lo que estaba haciendo pero la ira me invitaba a seguir, como si dentro de toda mi furia la consciencia volviera lento a mí.

Mi necesidad de acabar con la amenaza no menguaba. Ni siquiera cuando dejó de moverse pues su cráneo estaba tan destruido que no habían órdenes que su cerebro pudiera enviar al resto de su cuerpo. Procedí a desgarrarlo completo entre gritos y gruñidos donde repetía lo único que me parecía correcto. Tu nombre. Tu nombre porque era mío, porque nadie debía usarlo si no era yo mismo. Porque nadie podía tocarte sin mi consentimiento.

Comencé a comer sin pensarlo mucho. Cuando llevaba el tercer bocado desordenado, me sentí asqueado de mí mismo. Eso hasta que descubrí que tu aroma estaba en todo ese cuerpo. Cuando me llevé un trozo de su carne cerca de la nariz. No sé si realmente lo sentí, o solo lo imaginé, pero supe la razón por la cual estaba haciendo eso y no volví a pensar en detenerme. Te escuché llamándome, o tal vez lo soñé, no me cansé hasta que la masa frente a mí se volvió irreconocible.

Si cada trozo tuyo me pertenecía, entonces lo quería todo de regreso, conmigo. Cada gota que tomó de ti, mezcladas con las suyas, la hice mía. Y cuando al fin me giré a mirarte vi que ya no te sostenías a ti mismo sino por las amarras. Me acerqué tambaleante y te liberé de allí. Pensé en quemar ese bosque pero luego razoné que era excesivo y poco útil así que solo te tomé en mis brazos, con cuidado, como la preciosa persona que eras y te llevé de regreso a nuestra casa, esa que ese enfermo no se había atrevido a profanar.

Dormiste hasta que sanaron tus heridas. Y de tu lado no me moví aunque probablemente me quedé dormido allí sentado mientras esperaba que volvieras a despertar. Tus ojos se abrieron para mí unas horas después, y en la tenue luz de la habitación, me miraste en silencio unos instantes que se me hicieron eternos.

– _ **¿Beka …? –**_ preguntaste en un hilo de voz.

– **Sí, Jean, soy yo… –** murmuré mirándote fijo.

– _ **¡Beka! –**_ volviste a exclamar y abriste tus brazos, llamándome.

No dudé cuando me dejé refugiar en ellos. Y no dije nada cuando te sentí llorar, cada vez más fuerte pero sin soltarme. No entendía bien tus reacciones, tampoco entendía las mías, porque mientras te apretaba contra mí, yo también noté como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y perdí la cuenta del tiempo que pasó antes de que ambos nos calmáramos.

– _ **B-Beka… Tenía tanto, tanto miedo –**_ susurraste contra mi oído, todavía sin soltarme.

– **¿Miedo de mí …? –** pregunté temiendo lo peor.

– _ **¡No! Tenía miedo de que te hiciera daño, de que ese tipo te hiciera algo. Él sabía que vendrías, por eso me hizo esperarte… N-no lo entiendo –**_ explicaste temblando breve ante el recuerdo.

– **Tranquilo Jean. No pasó nada ¿Sí? Todo está bien ahora, ya no volverá a acercarse a ti –** te aseguré, pues me había encargado precisamente de eso.

– _ **¿Estás seguro? Él fue quien le hirió a papá… F-fue mi culpa… Otra vez –**_ tu voz quebrada me dolió, así que me alejé solo lo necesario para pegar mi frente a la tuya.

– **Jean-Jacques… Escúchame, ¿Sí? –** pedí y te vi asentir apretando los labios **–. No fue tu culpa, nada de lo que pasó… Yo voy a cuidarte siempre, Jean, ¿Me escuchas? Siempre –** susurré y me lo repetí internamente a mí mismo.

No quería olvidar ese momento, no podía olvidar que yo podría haberlo detenido antes si te hubiera cuidado mejor. De tus labios te tomé y aunque en principio no emitiste resistencia luego de unos segundos te separaste con el ceño fruncido.

– _ **Beka… Necesitas un baño… Y un lavado de dientes –**_ dijiste con expresión seria aunque pude ver en el brillo de tus ojos un atisbo de sonrisa.

Me miré entonces y recordé que desde que había hecho pedazos el cuerpo del otro ser hasta que te había dejado en esa cama, no me moví de tu lado. Mi ropa era un desastre, y seguramente tenía manchas de tierra y sangre seca. Suspiré y asentí, mis manos te acariciaron la mejilla con cuidado, dejando una marca oscura en ella.

– **No quería dejarte solo… ¿Todavía me quieres aunque sea un… Un monstruo? –** pregunté y te miré a los ojos, aun sabiendo que la respuesta podría dolerme.

Tus manos me cogieron de las mejillas para obligarme a inclinar mi rostro para unir nuestros labios de nuevo, noté como tu lengua me pedía acceso y aunque no parecía el momento correcto, no tuve el valor para alejarme y te dejé entrar, cerrando los ojos. Cuando el profundo beso culminó, tus ojos brillaban más que antes y tu sonrisa era la misma que desde hace años me llenaba de vida.

– _ **Tú no eres un monstruo Otabek Altin… Y no solo te quiero, yo… Yo te amo.**_

¿Podía dejar de ser un monstruo solo porque me amaras? No estaba seguro. Y sinceramente, no me importaba. Te abracé con el amor que yo también sentía y te dije lo que más importaba en esos momentos.

– **Te amo, Jean… No voy a dejar que nadie ni nada nos separe –** repetí agradecido de poder tenerte conmigo en esos momentos.

– _ **Lo sé, Beka… Siempre lo he sabido –**_ murmuraste antes de soltarme lentamente.

Necesitaba asearme así que eso hice. Mi reflejo en el espejo me hizo pensar en lo mucho que me querías... ¿Cómo si no? Si me habías visto como un desastre en esos momentos y aun así me habías dejado acercarme a ti. Incluso cuando me veía como lo que era, un asesino despiadado. Por ti sería capaz de eso y de más. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho, cuando reaccioné a lo ocurrido, en vez de sentir culpa, o asco, supe que lo repetiría una y mil veces si con eso te podía mantener a salvo. Ser culpable de las peores atrocidades por ti, siempre por ti, era lo más importante.

Cuando regresé al dormitorio, allí estabas esperándome con una sonrisa. Me contaste que ya habías podido hablar con tu madre, que tu padre se sentía un poco mejor aunque tendrías que ir a verlos seguido para la tranquilidad de la señora Leroy que había quedado más que preocupada, incluso por mí. Pero ese noche no nos moveríamos de allí. Respiré más tranquilo, y cuando iba a abrazarte me pediste tiempo para ir a limpiarte así que tuve que esperar otros minutos más antes de que regresaras otra vez a mis brazos.

Sentir tu cuerpo cálido contra el mío, bajo las sábanas, era sin duda una de las tantas cosas que adoraba de estar contigo. Y por primera vez en varios días, pude dormir completamente en paz. La ira que me aquejaba había desaparecido junto con mi enemigo. Ahora solo quedaba el cansancio y la certeza de que otra vez el mundo estaba en calma, al menos la parte que podía controlar y que tenía que ver con nosotros dos. Íbamos a estar bien. Lo sabía, lo creía y lo afirmaría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

¡Hemos llegado al final!

No pensé que llegaría tan lejos, fuera de broma. Tampoco pensé que terminaría matando a Seung Gil pero era necesario para la trama. Como solo tenía las letras de WENDIGO no podía extenderlo más, así que esto fue lo que quedó al final.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron esto hasta su final. En unos minutos añadiré un epílogo sabroso para el disfrute general.

Gracias a **Maiev-S** por betear esto y querer este fic casi tanto como lo quiero yo!

Saludos!


	11. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera, tendríamos problemas mundiales.

 **Advertencia:** Smut y Fluff para curar el corazón lleno de angst.

* * *

 **Semanas Después**

* * *

Cuando tus padres y hermanos se recuperaron del miedo, tu hermano Philippe también avanzó en su recuperación y pronto lo tuvieron en casa. Pudimos retomar entonces nuestra rutina juntos, y de algún modo algo parecía haberse arreglado entre nosotros pues la tensión había desaparecido. Ya no temías que te hiciera algo, y yo era capaz de controlarme cada vez mejor, aunque seguía muriendo de celos internamente.

Tuve que entrenarme, pero logré aceptar que tuvieras una mascota. Inicié con algunos animales salvajes, gatos en su mayoría, varios tuvieron finales tristes durante mis intentos de acostumbrarme primero a su presencia y luego al mero pensamiento de que se acercarían a ti en busca de cariño. Me costó escoger una y me aseguré de hacer todo lejos de la cabaña para que nunca te enteraras del esfuerzo y las víctimas. Y cuando estuve preparado, cuando acepté que ese otro ser se acercara a ti, que recibiera también tu afecto, pude verte tan feliz que no fui capaz de arruinarte ese momento. Mi única condición fue que no entrara a nuestro dormitorio mientras estábamos juntos y aceptaste sin reclamos.

Me sentí más fuerte ese día, tanto mental como emocionalmente. También los que vinieron. Te llevé varias veces flores que encontraba en la profundidad del bosque cuando salía a caminar, quería que supieras que intentaba conquistarte de nuevo, para mí. Y un día, por fin, volví a verte completamente feliz.

La noche que logré tocarte como siempre había deseado, llegó sin que tuviera que pedirla, se dio de manera natural. Nos besábamos antes de dormir, como siempre, solo que esta vez no te giraste para acomodarte y en vez de eso sentí como tus manos buscaban más de mí, y me dejé llevar. Recuerdos de la primera vez que lo habíamos intentado, en el bosque, llegaron a mí junto con la primera vez que te había mordido.

Pero en esta ocasión no sentí la necesidad de hacerlo. Me contuve besándote, succionando hasta dejar marcas y dando mordidas que no buscaban arrancar la piel, sino solo hacerte sentir bien. Tus sonidos de gusto eran embriagantes, me hacían desear escucharlos siempre. Me costaba controlar mis necesidades, pero logré ser mucho más suave al tomarte, y cuando estuve dentro tuyo te vi sonreír mientras me pedías más.

Cada movimiento de mis caderas para ir al encuentro de las tuyas, cada choque de mi entrepierna contra tu firme trasero, valieron el esfuerzo. Tus besos lograban calmar esa hambre que me provocabas solo con estar respirando cerca mío, más ahora que jadeabas ruidosamente solo por el placer que estabas sintiendo.

¿Eso podía lograrlo? ¿Podía hacerte sentir de esa manera sin estar usando el efecto de mi llamada en ti? Terminaste agotado luego de que te hice correr dos veces antes de lograr liberar mi semilla en tu interior, y entre risas dulces nos acomodamos para dormir unidos, desnudos, así como podría haber sido desde la primera vez si no hubiera sido un completo idiota. Te susurré cuanto te amaba hasta que te dormiste con una sonrisa en los labios luego de darme las gracias…

Quiero que sepas que sé que no te merezco. Pero aún así quiero quedarme a tu lado, cuidarte y amarte por siempre. Quiero que sonrías para mí y por mí y que seas infinitamente feliz. ¿Sabías que mi corazón se oprimió ese día? Seguramente no merecía a alguien tan brillante como tú, pero siempre lograbas que te amara más que antes. Y con ese pensamiento, pronto mi mente también se apagó.

– _Otabek…_

En la inconsciencia sentí que una voz que desconocía susurraba mi nombre. Desperté tarde ese día, lo supe porque la luz del sol estaba más radiante que lo normal, y me sentía desorientado por completo. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo o buscarte, apareciste por la puerta y te acercaste mientras me restregaba los ojos con la mano. Una media sonrisa te di mientras te recargabas encima, sonriente y dándome un beso largo que me hizo jalarte a la cama conmigo otra vez y abrazarte por la espalda baja.

– _ **Hey, hey… ¿Es una nueva clase de hambre? –**_ preguntaste entre risas.

– **Tal vez… –** respondí mientras mi mano se frotaba sobre tu tatuaje.

– _ **Uhmm… Beka, no sé si mi trasero o mis piernas puedan aguantar otra vez... Después de lo de anoche no creí que ibas a tener fuerzas de nuevo, pero, ¿Esta mañana también y ahora otra vez?**_

Te escuché sin entender bien lo que acababas de decir. Pero antes de que pudiera decirte que algo no me calzaba en esa historia, tu me besaste la mejilla con esa dulzura que me hacía olvidar lo que tenía que mencionar.

– _ **Ya tengo casi listo el almuerzo, sería bueno que te dieras una ducha y luego comas algo, Mon cher –**_ me besaste cerca del oído y te miré embelesado.

– **Sí... Ya voy… –** asentí incapaz de negarme.

Saliste de la habitación y fui al baño a buscar agua caliente. Mi cuerpo realmente se sentía exhausto, cosa extraña pues creía haber dormido completamente bien. Una vez terminé, me acerqué para limpiar el vidrio empañado y mirarme, volviendo a pensar en lo que habías mencionado y que al parecer yo no recordaba. Mi vista se clavó al frente, en mi reflejo, y estuve seguro por unos segundos de que tenía una expresión más enojada que de costumbre aunque yo me sentía relajado. Negué con la cabeza, el cansancio seguro era lo que me tenía así de confundido.

No duré mucho tiempo más allí, me vestí con algo ligero y me dirigí a comer contigo. Incluso fui capaz de saludar al gato que ahora teníamos, aunque nuestra relación solía ser tensa. Pero por ver tu sonrisa, podía hacer esa clase de esfuerzos. Por ti lo haría todo.

 _ **Jean…**_

* * *

 **THE END**

* * *

Graciasx1000 a los que comentaron en el camino. Gracias a Maiev-S por lograr con sutiles pedradas que terminara esto algún día (Creí que no lo lograría en cierto punto).

Y gracias a ti... Por darle una oportunidad a esta locura y leerla hasta el final!

¡Saludos y larga vida al JJBEK!


End file.
